Take a Second Look
by Chinita92
Summary: Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it’s time to turn the tables. What will happen then? Chapter 14 UP!
1. An Average Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching

**Author's Note: **Hello againThis is my second fic, so I'm open to any ideas you all might have.

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then? S/S : E/T and made up couples.

Ch.1

Sakura walked down the halls of Tomoeda High School. She hung her head low and her glasses slid down her nose. She pushed them up, and walked into the ladies room.

:Giggles: "Look who decides to look in the mirror!" said none other than Youri Yang, the most popular girl in school. She had long, thick, curly, natural black hair and grey eyes. She had some brown freckles, and was tall with long legs. Most guys thought she was HOT, others thought she was Fine. Behind her was her posse with the same attitude, giggle, and style. It was like there were cloned or something.

Sakura just walked into a stall and waited until they left. She opened the door, and immediately looked in the mirror. '_Ew.'_ She thought. She had hairy eyebrows, and Thick rimmed glasses, which hid her emerald green eyes. Her hair was long and wet in a ponytail, which made her hair look dark brown. Her body was covered with a baggy black long sleeved shirt, and baggy grey jeans. She wore a large book bag that looked like it weighed more than herself. She sighed and walked outside, towards her locker. Immediately she saw Youri holding hands with Syaoran Li, the hottest guy in school. To her, he was a piece of scum that took up a piece of world, with nothing but looks, and was hollow inside.

She opened her locker to find hair products, clothes hangers and contact lenses boxes, all empty. This was their way of making fun of her, and yet they had the excuse to say to the administration, "I was only trying to help…" To her it was stupid. Well, it WAS stupid, it wasn't even funny, yet you would see Syaoran and his friends in a corner cracking up and wiping their tears of laughter away. Sakura struggled to get her books out and closed her locker. She walked fast away into the distance, into the honors class hall, where there, there wouldn't be any jocks or bullies, because they all had regular classes.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo, who was one of her best friends, even though she wasn't a geek herself. Along with her was Meiling Li, who was Syaoran cousin, even though they both didn't get along. The 2 girls before her were beautiful, tall, had great bodies, smart, and yet they weren't popular. She couldn't explain it. Deep down inside she was always jealous of them.

"Hi girls." Sakura said plainly as she sat don next to Meiling.

"It's my cousin, isn't it?" Meiling said with worrying, ruby red eyes.

"Don't worry about it Meiling, I'm used to it." Sakura said as she took out paper and pencil. She wrote her name, date, period in a very neat handwriting.

"You shouldn't put up with this Sakura, you never have done anything to anyone, you know?" Tomoyo said as she pulled on her scrunchy.

"Well I'm different than them, and that's all it takes." Sakura said as she turned to the sensei.

"Class turn to page 208 an begin to read Chapter 20." Said Terada-sensei.

:Later:

Sakura walked home by herself, once again. Her friends had cars, and always asked if they could give her a ride, but Sakura always turned them down, and for this, she didn't know why.

She walked up her drive way and opened the door to her house. She noticed no one was home so she walked straight up her room. Her computer was on and she noticed she had an email. She threw her things on the floor, and read the following:

_Hi Sakura! It's me, Mirasi! Hey, I'm going to come visit you. I'm leaving Cuba to go live in Japan for a while. Don't die of excitement! Hahaha… Hope to see you're healthy and beautiful! See ya soon! _

It was her foreign pen pal, who she helped talk Japanese. They've been friends for the longest time, and now, she was coming. "Oh boy was she going to have a scare!" thought Sakura as she began to do her Homework.

**Author's Note:** I need help, ideas, suggestions, anything! Tell me if it's ok, bad, needs improvement, I'm open-minded here. I'll even accept flames. Well please review!


	2. Much Better than a Math Test

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching

**Author's Note: **Okay Sakura's room is very luxurious and all that and it's pink, Mirasi's is too but it's blue because she loves blue.

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then? S/S : E/T and made up couples.

Ch.2

"I'm so tired…" Sakura said aloud. She stood from her chair and turned off her desk lamp, and put away her homework. She was exhausted and was in deep need of a bath. She stretched and slowly walked into her bathroom. She let go of her ponytail and took off her glasses. Sakura looked in the mirror; she didn't see herself, only a large blur of color. _'Oh well'_

She undressed and opened the faucet, making sure the water was warm. Once she filled the tub, she dropped in relaxing beads and cherry blossom-scented bath oil. She lay there in the water and ducked her head in the tub. She held her breath for a long time but soon brought it back up. Her hair almost filled the whole tub. It was very, very long, but for school she did a ponytail and stuffed the ends as well under the ponytail, making it look half the length. She did this ever since her hair was long enough and since she started any school. She lay there a while, and then soon began to wash her hair taking large amounts of shampoo and conditioner.

She dried herself and put on a large Hanes T-shirt, serving as a short dress. She dried her hair and put on a sleeping cap, as well as her sleeping eye-cover thingies (please email me telling me how they're called!). She soon got sleepy and before drifting off to sleep, she told herself, "Tomorrow is a new day, as well as a new nightmare…" :Yawn:

:Next Day:

Sakura was wide awake at 6 in the morning. She stretched her arms wide. She walked to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. Once she was dry, she put on a long sleeved dark blue shirt and baggy overalls. She wore old, white and dark blue Converse and she put on her thick- rimmed glasses, and picked her hair up as always. She grabbed her house keys, and put them around her neck. She put on her heavy book bag and opened the door to step outside. She opened the door and stood face to face with a girl slightly taller than her, and had very bright hazel-green eyes. Her left eyebrow was raised in a perfect arch, and her sunglasses were on the tip of her nose. Sakura looked down and saw she had on a tight tropical dress that reached above her knees with a slit that reached half-way up her knee. Her hair was let go and she had a sun hat that matched her dress. She looked like an island goddess.

"Ay dios mio niña, no me digas que siempre te vistes asi! (Oh my god girl, don't tell me you always dress like that!)" said the girl who spoke very quickly and thick with attitude.

"Sakura!" said the girl who shook Sakura.

"Mirasi!" Sakura said as she smiled and hugged her.

"Hi girl!" said Mirasi as she took the liberty and stepped inside with her luggage.

"I-I wasn't expecting you!" said Sakura who was so happy.

"Yeah well… explain me something, why do you dress like that?" said Mirasi crossing her leg.

"It's called clothes." Sakura said plainly.

"Today, no school! You're coming with me!" she said with a Spanish accent. She quickly ran upstairs not even tripping on her high heels, and dragging Sakura behind her.

"But I have a test for school today!" Sakura complained.

"Ha! This is more important than a test." She said. Mirasi opened the door, and took off her hat and sunglasses, as well as her heels, and she suddenly became Sakura's height.

"What are you going to do anyways?" Sakura said.

"I can't handle seeing such a beauty hidden under such rags and insecurities. Today you will leave this house as a different girl." She said taking out a huge bag with cosmetics and eyebrow tweezers, etc.

She set up her things and took out her scissors.

"What are you doing?"

"Sakura, your hair is way too long! Plus in Cuba I was a professional hair stylist and I had my own beauty salon."

"Mirasi, you're not going anywhere with this, there is no way I can end up looking different."

"Oh but you will!" she said and snipped away.

:After a while:

Mirasi eyed Sakura. Her hair was now mid back, and had side-bangs. What else…

"Oh your eyebrows!" she said as she took out her eyebrow tweezers.

'Pluck' 'Pluck' 'Pluck' 'Pluck' 'Pluck' …

"Ow!"

Mirasi finished and she saw Sakura looked like a completely different girl. Her eyebrows had a beautiful shape, and were not too thin but not thick.

"Okay, we have to go shopping and go to the eye doctor, so I'll lend you some clothes so you can look decent. First, the eye doctor!"

"Oh Mirasi, it won't matter, kids will still bother me at school…"

"QUE! (WHAT!)" Mirasi screamed. "Kids bother you at school? Well not anymore. This girl you see here is not going to let it happen!"

"But how?"

"I have my ways."

:Grumble:

Sakura came out of the closet and had on a pair of blue stretch jeans, that showed off her wide hips. She had on a tight sleeveless white shirt that said 'Cuba' on it, that showed off her great body. Lastly she had on white flip flops.

"Que bonita! (How pretty!)" Mirasi said standing next to her, she too had changed into blue jeans and a black spaghetti strapped shirt and black Reebok's.

"You think?" Sakura said who was scared to look in the mirror.

"Girl you look beautiful, just LOOK!"

Sakura slowly turned around and saw somebody else. She couldn't believe it, the girl in front of her actually looked OK.

"Now to the eye doctor, you still need to lose those magnifying glasses." She said.

"But we don't have a ride."

"We'll take care of that later, now we could use the bus."

:After an Hour:

"Put them on already!" Sakura said.

"They are on!"

"For real?"

"Yes!"

"They're so comfortable."

"Now look!"

Sakura took the mirror in her hand and she could actually see her face clearly. No Blur. No Nothing. Just herself and her beautiful emerald eyes. She stood up and hugged Mirasi.

"Thank You!"

"So you agree this was more important tha a math test right?" Mirasi said with a sly look.

"Yes. Most definitely!"

"I'm glad you're happy. Now we need to go shopping!" Mirasi said excitedly.

:In the Mall:

"Mirasi how are we going to buy clothes?"

"I've been saving money for trips and things ever since I was small. And now I think I should use it." Mirasi said.

"But… No… that isn't fair, you should waste it on yourself but not me."

"Hay mas felicidad en dar, que en recibir."

"What does that mean?"

"It means there is more happiness in giving than receiving."

"Where'd you get that from?"

"The bible."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so where you want to go first?"

"Rave. It looks like they have cool clothes."

:After hours of shopping…:

Sakura and Mirasi both had bags and bags of shirts, pants, shoes, accessories, school book bags, school supplies (cute kind of course!), make up and of course sunglasses (Mirasi likes them obviously).

"I'm hungry." Said Mirasi. "Let's hit the food court."

"Ok…"

They sat down and ordered pizza and soda. Once they were satisfied they left and went home.

:At the Door:

"You need a car." Mirasi said.

"I know."

"And a cell phone." Mirasi added.

"Why?"

"So when I get mines, I could call you."

Sakura opened the door and saw Touya and Fujitaka watching TV in the living room.

"How'd you get in!"

"Uh… keys."

Touya came closer and looked at the keys.

"Where's Sakura?" he said.

"Touya, you don't recognize me?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Touya! It's me! SAKURA!"

"S-Sakura?"

"Yes T-Touya." She said mocking him.

"So it is you. What happened?"

"Oh. Excuse my rudeness. This is my pen pal who just came from Cuba. Her name is Mirasi Arinat, and she is 17 years old. She's starting classes with me tomorrow. And she helped me get my act together."

"Oh." Touya said as he turned to look at Mirasi. "Pleased to meet you." He said as he took out his hand. She grabbed it and pulled him to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. (A/N: No she doesn't like Touya; it's just the way Cubans say hi to everyone.) Touya was surprised but Sakura gave him a reassuring look.

"She could stay in our guestroom." Said Fujitaka as he stood up from the couch. "It's right across from your room Sakura."

"That would be great!" Sakura said. She turned to Mirasi and said, "Mi casa es su casa. (My house is your house.)" In a very English accent.

She leaned to Sakura and whispered something to her, and she gracefully walked upstairs leaving Sakura behind.

"Um… dad…"

"Yes?"

"I need a car. I'm graduating this year, and I'm already old enough to get around, I even have my license."

"Okay…"

"Okay, I thought you were going to freak or something."

"No. See, before your mother died she put in money from savings she had in a bank account, apart from your college money, so you would have money for such things like a car."

"Really?"

"Yes, but until your old enough like Touya, I'll handle it for you. So you need a car? Okay, We'll go to the dealer in an hour or so."

"Uh…"

"Is there something else…?"

"Yes I need a cell phone too…"

"We'll take care of that too."

"Thanks dad!" she said as she hugged him tightly.

She walked upstairs and lay on her bed. She was so happy. She couldn't wait to show her friends her new look and all the kids who bothered her. She would have never imagined having such a body and face. And all that new clothes! She felt bad for Mirasi for not having much clothes, but then she saw the tons and tons of luggage that were full with almost about everything she bought. Just then Mirasi came in and sat next to Sakura.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow. I've heard it's very different from school in Cuba. Do you wear uniforms?"

"No, no uniforms."

"GREAT!" Mirasi said hands in the air and hair moving everywhere due to continuous headshaking.

(Sweat drop)

Mirasi stopped and then calmly turned her head saying, "So what did your dad say?"

"He said yes, and that my mom has a bank account for me and my brother with money for things like a car. I guess my dad never thought I needed one since he saw me so caught up in schoolwork and immaturities." She said with a big grin on her face.

After an hour or so, Fujitaka called the girls to come down to go to the dealer.

"I can't wait dad!" Sakura said running her hands through her straight sleek hair.

"As long as you're happy." (A/N: I wish I had a dad like that!)

They finally arrived to the BMW dealer.

"Dad are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Yes, I want the best for you, look at the car Touya has, it's a Corvette, I want you to have a nice car for you too." He said walking inside.

"How may I help you?" said a young man with black hair and light blue eyes.

Sakura and Mirasi both were behind Fujitaka and Touya, and Mirasi was looking at her nails when she quickly looked up. She did a double-take and couldn't stop staring at the man in front of her. _'Gorgeous'_ she thought.

"Mirasi?" Sakura said holding her hand up in front of her face.

"Huh?" she said still staring at the guy, who occasionally took a peek at Mirasi.

"He goes to my school you know. He's in my honors class. He's looking at you…"

"Shut up!" she whispered loudly to Sakura.

"Hahaha…" Sakura snickered.

"Well let's look at the cars out front." Said the young man who was named Lei.

"Well I want to find a car for my daughter Sakura right here." Fujitaka pointed to sakura.

"Sakura? Sakura Kinomoto?"

"In the flesh."

"Wow you look different, keep it up." he said honestly.

"Thanks. It was all thanks to my friend here her name is…"

"Mirasi Arinat." Finished Mirasi. She gake a kiss on the cheek to Lei.

Lei was calm about it. "So your Hispanic?" he said.

"Yes I'm Cuban." She said

"I'm from Puerto Rico, my parents are Japanese, and that explains my name."

"Cool."

"Ahem." Sid Fujitaka.

"Oh sorry, well we have a great selection, but one of our best cars and is the most to woman's liking, is the 252i." he said pointing to a black small car.

"I love it dad."

"Great."

:After all the paper work:

Sakura drove to a shop where they sold cell phones, and Fujitaka gave his daughter money for 2.

Sakura immediately saw the phone she liked. It was the pink baby phat cell phone with diamonds on it that included all the extra accessories. She had enough and plenty for Mirasi's cell phone.

Mirasi got a baby blue and white Sprint PCs with camera. They got a good plan and all they had to do was wait until their phone charged.

:On the drive back home:

"So you think Lei Ring is cute?"

"Cute? More like Caliente (Hot)."

"Well you'll probably have him for some classes." Sakura sighed. "Today's been so hectic and so many things have happened. Thanks for coming Mirasi. I don't know what I would've done without you."

"No problem. It was fun. And it's great to see you happy. And look what we've accomplished. You have new wardrobe and everything, a cute cell phone, a hot car, the greatest best friend, and you have the hope of getting back at everyone. And all for the cost of money and a stupid test." She said knowingly.

"Wait, getting back at everybody?"

"You don't plan to leave things how they are do you?"

"Uhhh… Yeah!"

"No, no, no, no!"

"Well maybe I'll give it a try." Sakura said and Mirasi smiled brightly.

They finally reached there destination and walked inside the house. It was time to go to sleep.

Sakura took a shower in her room, and Mirasi did in hers. Sakura put on her pajamas and so did Mirasi. Before going to her room, she set out clothes for Sakura to wear.

She chose tight black pants and a tight light pink short-sleeved shirt that said Sakura in black spray paint cursive letters. She chose black and light pink Reebok's, and a Black Jansport book bag (the cute kind.) Also she filled Sakura's backpack with all the new school supplies and then put in her cell phone inside a pencil pouch, so no one will want to steal anything. She chose a thin black scrunchy with a light pink Ribbon to go over. And then chose light pink sunglasses, along Sakura's silver hoops, necklace, bracelet, and ring. (Real Silver)

Mirasi set her baby blue book bag with new supplies and her cell phone as well, and decided she would choose her clothes tomorrow.

"I'll help you do your ponytail tomorrow." She said then yawned.

"G' night."

"Hasta Mañana (Until Tomorrow)." Mirasi said then collapsed on her bed.

Sakura lay in her bed and watched her clothes hanged on the closet knob, and all the empty shopping bags that she would throw away before she would _drive_ to school. Her room was spotless and for an instant her life felt perfect, and to you maybe it seems perfect, but not for Sakura. She's scared deep down inside and doesn't know what to do for the mean time. So, she closes her eyes and tries to fall asleep, and eventually she does.

A/N: Hope ya'll like this chapter. I know it's moving quickly but I couldn't help myself. Well please review!


	3. Reactions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching.

**Author's Note: **For all of those who asked, YES I'M HISPANIC AND YES I'M CUBAN! I was born there and I came with 5 months. But that still counts! For all of you who don't know Mirasi is me, I really do have dirty blonde hair, only mines is short, and I have hazel-green eyes. I also put this character in my other story, but she wasn't as important as this story. THANX FOR THE REVIEWS MY FRIENDS!

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then? S/S : E/T and made up couples.

Ch. 3

"Wake up sleepy head!" said a fully dressed and awakened Mirasi.

"Wonmominyut…" Muffled Sakura under the covers, which probably meant "One more Minute."

"Sakura! You want to go to school to show yourself, right! NOW WAKE UP!" Mirasi said pulling the covers off Sakura.

Sakura stood up and was shaking of the coldness and walked to the bathroom. The door closed and Mirasi was in the room by herself.

She looked in the mirror and saw her reflection. She was wearing dark blue mascara and dark blue eyeliner on the top eyelids, and clear lip gloss, but no concealer. She was wearing a midnight blue shirt that had short sleeves and had a semi-low v-neck. It had small baby blue dots all over it and a baby blue ribbon under the bust line that tied in a small bow (sounds cute huh?). She also wore tight, dark blue denim jeans that were lightly faded on the legs and her dark blue and baby blue Puma's. Her hair was styled in a high pony tail and her hair line was parted to the side with 2 strands of hair coming out the front (A/N: when I say this I mean like not the middle but off the side.). She also wore a baby blue ribbon on her hair with her silver chain, bracelet, hoops, and ring. (Again, real silver. A/N: Before Mirasi came to Sakura's house she went shopping, I forgot to say, because in Cuba you won't find clothes like that.) She pushed up her baby blue sunglasses and licked her lips and then quietly sat on Sakura's bed and waited for her to finish getting ready, but soon her mind drifted off to the young man named Lei Ring. His eyes, they just mesmerized her, they were so intense, and added contrast to his features. But most of all they were _blue_. :Sigh:

"How do I look?" Sakura said as she stepped out of the bathroom. It seemed she took longer in the bathroom doing her hair, because it came out perfect. It was Just like Mirasi's only it was pulled back, not to the side, and she only had one strand of hair sticking out on the front.

"You look awesome!" Mirasi said giving her a thumbs up.

"Well you're making me look bad!" Sakura said playfully.

"Let's go downstairs to grab a bite to eat so we could head off to school."

They were walking downstairs and it suddenly occurred to Sakura that she didn't mention Meiling or Tomoyo to Mirasi. They walked in the kitchen and Sakura walked beside her dad, who was reading the newspaper, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi Honey." Fujitaka said.

"Hi dad!" she said taking a seat in front of her father.

"Hi Mr. Kinomoto." Mirasi said smiling. She was really cheery today, well make that everyday.

"Oh please, you're making me sound old, call me Fujitaka." He said nodding.

"Thanks."

"Hi kaijuu." Touya said putting Sakura's plate of bacon, eggs and toast in front of her.

"Okay, before I would get all mad about it because I felt like I _was _a monster, but now I think I'm just me. SO DON'T CALL ME A KAIJUU!" she said standing up and stepping on his foot, and suddenly she wished she had on Mirasi's heels that she wore the day before.

Touya grabbed his foot and held it in his hand, balancing and jumping on one foot. After this, he set Mirasi's plate in front of her with a glass of orange juice.

"I'm sorry. Can I make myself something else to drink?" Mirasi said with both eyebrows coming in close together.

"Sure, get what you need." Touya said setting his apron on the counter and sitting down in front of where Mirasi was sitting. Mirasi walked to the kitchen and grabbed a coffee mug and put in milk and heated it in the microwave for a minute. Then she added coffee and put in 5 spoons of sugar she stirred it and took a sip. (A/N: Just like I like it.) She walked to her seat, sat down and said, "Nothing like some good ol' café con leche." Mirasi said. "I can't have a good day without my _coffee and milk_, I've been drinking this from like a bottle when I was a baby." She said explaining to the result of confused faces in front of her. They all nodded and resumed their breakfast.

After a while Sakura said, "I want you to meet my friends Meiling and Tomoyo, I've known them all my life, and they're real nice, I'm sure you all will get along just well."

"Great, more friends to talk with!" Mirasi said getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. "Thank you so much for having me." She said to everyone. Then she directed to Touya, "The breakfast was GREAT! You're a real good cook." She said leaning on the counter, waiting for Sakura to finish. Soon they were walking through the door that united the kitchen and the quadruple garage (Okay I don't know if it exists but whatever.). They got into Sakura's new car and instantly smelled that new car fresh scent and took a minute to inhale the whiff before they started the ignition.

They put on the radio and set the station to Y100.7. (It's a radio station here in Homestead and Miami, it plays a little bit of everything.) They were listening to "Lonely No More" by Rob Thomas. (A/N: he's the ex lead singer of Matchbox20) The song finished and the commercials started playing when they parked in the student parking lot. She parked a little distant from the other kids because she didn't know what to expect. They stepped out of the car and Sakura immediately locked it and put her keys in her left pocket. She began to bite the inside of her cheek in nervousness.

"Calmate. (Relax.)" Mirasi said giving her a friendly face.

"Breath In, Breath Out…" she repeated as she walked in the school. Faces turned and people were speechless. Guys were taking the time to stare at both of them and Sakura gave them 'the eyebrow'. Mirasi glared at them, but kept her head high. Most people kept on going along with life, because obviously they didn't recognize her. But Youri did. Oh boy did she.

"Oh my! Did they run you over and reassemble your irregular face:Giggles:"

"Actually, yes, I did, you should try it sometime too." Sakura said at first sarcastically then seriously towards the end. With her was Syaoran, but he was looking for something in his locker, and Sakura didn't give it importance. Youri was shocked and couldn't retaliate. Sakura opened her locker and then everyone realized that that was Sakura's locker, and that was a girl so it kind of lined up in their shallow heads.

Again, Sakura found all these products and bottles, and decided it was already enough. She took the things in her hands and threw it on the floor, right in front of Syaoran's feet. That's when he looked up, and recognized those eyes. Those eyes that were always very well hidden yet he always caught a glimpse of. But today, they were out in the open for everyone to admire. Syaoran stood there; face as white as powder, and mouth open looking at these things in front of his feet. It was quiet in the halls, but soon Sakura broke it up.

"Don't do that ever again." She said sternly, her eyebrows coming together and her eyes glaring at everyone. Everyone was in shock and couldn't believe that the geek—Sakura Kinomoto, was well… pretty! Sakura grabbed her books and slammed the door of her locker shut and walked away next to Mirasi, their hips moving from side to side naturally.

After a couple of minutes everyone began to blink and realized what happened, but Syaoran only managed to say in a low voice, "Sakura?"

Once the two girls walked into their first class the teacher looked confused. He looked at a paper and said, "Wasn't there only one new student?"

"There is, and that's me." Said Mirasi.

"Then who's that?" the teacher pointed to Sakura.

"Well the new and improved Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said shyly.

"Aww… KAWAII!" said Tomoyo from her seat.

"Well, I'll make sure to remember." Said the sensei.

"Can you please say a little about yourself?" said the sensei to Mirasi, as Sakura took her seat.

"Well I just came from Cuba and I'm here in Japan living with my pen pal, Sakura. I'm 17, I love to draw, and write, and of course, I love BLUE!" she said with a smile.

"Well please take a seat next to Sakura." (A/N: Okay there's a row with 4 seats, there's Meiling then Tomoyo, then Sakura and now Mirasi.)

Mirasi walked to her seat and gave a warm smile to the girls. Tomoyo was wearing a light purple flirty skirt with a purple and white wrap around shirt, with white flip flops. Meiling was wearing black pants with a red and black paisley short-sleeved shirt with black K-Swiss sneakers. (A/N: Paisley is like those triangular swirly things with little flowers on them, if you don't know what I mean, search for it.)

"Hi, Nice to meet you! I'm Meiling Li, unfortunately Syaoran Li's cousin. I like to drive cars and I like to pair people up." When she said this she gave Mirasi a wink. (A/N: Someone's getting some help from the LOVE DOCTOR.) "I love RED, and I'm 17." Meiling said stretching her hand and yet again, Mirasi gave her a kiss on the cheek. (A/N: REMEMBER, CUBANS DO THAT WITH EVERYBODY. I never used to do that but in school some of my friends have that custom, so…)

"Nice to meet you too." Mirasi said.

"Hello, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, one of Sakura's best friends and her cousin. I love to design clothes and stuff, But Sakura never let me dress her up. Well, I love PURPLE as you can see. Most of the time me and Meiling dress in our favorite colors, but sometimes we can be spontaneous, you know? Well It's nice to meet you." She said just giving Mirasi a kiss on the cheek, knowing she would do it anyways. (A/N: Ok, I forgot to say it's not the kiss on the cheek you'll give to your crush or boyfriend, it's like you touch each other's cheek and make the noise.)

"This pleasure's all mines, I'm sure we'll be great friends."

"So, Sakura, how did you get all made up?" Meiling said.

"Well, you see, my friend Mirasi here caught me off guard, and that's why I didn't go to school yesterday. But I have to admit, it was worth it. I even got a new car and a cell phone plus tons of new clothes and stuff."

"Wow. I'm glad you feel great. Now for dodging all those guys who will be after you two!" Tomoyo said and Meiling nodded in agreement.

"Oh but those that we don't like will stay away." Mirasi aid with a twinkle in her eye.

"Class, let's begin today with a pop quiz."

:Groans:

A/N: That's chapter 3. If you guys have any questions, ask them in your reviews and write your email too, well if you're anonymous or don't have it on your bio. Thanks.


	4. A Small Start for a Big Plan

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching.

**Author's Note: **This is Syaoran's first period, it's like instead of Sakura in her class, this is him, and so I transported you! CORNY I KNOW!

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then? S/S : E/T and made up couples.

Ch. 4

'_Those eyes. That hair. She's beautiful. And not to mention the new attitude. Why was I so stupid? I have no chance; I've bothered her and picked on her since forever. She'll think I'll want to embarrass her or something. I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!_' a certain amber-eyed teen thought. He wasn't afraid to admit it, he knew he was in the safety in his mind, and that no one could hear him.

"Syaoran come to the board please." Said the sensei as she walked to her desk, waiting for Syaoran to come up.

"Wah?"

"Come up please."

Syaoran blinked but slowly stood up and walked to the board. His hands were sweaty as he took the chalk from the teacher's hand.

He stared at the problem and knew nothing of it. He looked at the board then the teacher. She sighed and told him to sit down.

"What's wrong honey?" said Youri as she ran her hands through his hair, being the slut she is. Syaoran pushed her off him and said, "Nothing."

She whimpered, looked away, and folded her arms, sticking her nose in the air.

"Ugh." Syaoran said.

:Back in Sakura's Class:

Sakura was done with her work, and opened a book to read. But she couldn't. Her mind was swarming with negative thoughts and memories.

Flashback

"_So Sakura, ever think of you'll get kissed by a boy, meaning not a thing, but a human, you know?" said Youri._

"_Maybe the guy would be blind." Said one of Syaoran's friends._

_Sakura's eyes misted up but she fought the tears form coming out._

"_Hahaha!" said Syaoran._

"_So I'm guessing you're admitting this to yourself. Well, just keep the hope that the population is increasing with blind men. Luckily, I don't have that problem. I 'm beautiful, right my little Syao?" She said as she sat on his lap, and laid her head on his shoulder after he nodded._

"_Or… Maybe just grow up an old woman with a house full of cats. That always works with hopeless people like you." Sneered Youri._

_Sakura glared at them, eyes shiny and wet. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to imagine Youri as the next target of her brother's video game. _

End of Flashback

Tomoyo looked at Sakura. Her heart ached because she knew Sakura felt sad. She thought maybe she needed some alone time so she turned to her work.

"RIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Everyone stood up, books in hand, and went to their next class. Sakura walked slowly, eyes watery. She had P.E. next, which her friends didn't have. She looked up and immediately bumped into some guy. Her books dropped and both bumped their heads together and fell backwards on their toosh.

"Oh, sorry." Said the guy.

Sakura looked up and met the most gorgeous eyes. They were chocolate eyes with lakes of amber in them.

"Me too." She said slowly, still staring at the eyes. She looked down and noticed his face.

"Oh." She said bluntly. "It's you."

"Can I help you up?" said Syaoran taking his hand out.

She ignored his hand and stood up by herself, and dusted her pants off.

Syaoran picked up the books for her and handed them to her.

She grabbed them and said, "Cut the crap, really. What do you want now? You want to trip me, put something behind my shirt? What the hell is it!" Sakura said her eyes showing anger.

"I was just trying to help you geez." Syaoran said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"And you expect me to believe you? Very funny. I'd prefer not to." She said then walked away into the distance.

"You're such an idiot." He whispered to himself.

:In P.E.:

Sakura came out of the girls' locker-room wearing a spaghetti strap red and grey shirt that said Home of the Dragons with Red shorts and her Red and grey Nike's. Her hair was in the same ponytail, but she took off the ribbon. Usually she always sat out and gave the same excuse to the coach about her having an allergy, so she never wore the P.E. uniform.

She walked out on to the grass where the class was. They were all stretching, getting ready for laps. Sakura looked to her left and saw Youri and Syaoran and each other's posse. Syaoran looked at her and immediately saw her long milky white legs with a silver anklet on her left ankle. He shifted nervously as the back of his neck began to sweat. _'She looks hot…'_

Sakura stretched her left leg out and bent down, her both hands reaching to her toes. He stared at her; he couldn't shift his gaze away, only when Youri slapped his head.

"Hey, your eyes are only supposed to look at me! Don't tell me you have a thing for the nerd? Even with her look, a nerd is always a nerd." Youri told him poking his chest as she said every word.

"Uhhh… no of course not!"

"Thought so."

"Class, take 3 laps around the track and meet me under the roof :Whistle:" said the coach.

Sakura immediately sped off, almost leaving a trail of dust behind her.

"Dang! She's FAST!" said a girl who was running next to Youri.

"So?" Youri said with a tone of jealousy.

Soon Syaoran was running next to Sakura.

"Look, I want to say sorry. For everything. I've been a real jerk."

"Why do you apologize? Just because I may look a little better, you want to erase everything so you could have a chance? That's low."

"I realize that we were mean to you because you were… well… not so pretty, and now I see that well you are, so I want to say sorry because we were wrong."

Suddenly a light bulb switched on.

"That's hard to believe. But I'll forgive you." She said as she took a halt and crossed the finish line. She inhaled air and slowly walked up the hill and under the roof, but turned around and winked at Syaoran. _'Hopefully this plan will finish soon.'_ She thought

:After School:

Sakura walked out to the parking lot and saw Mirasi saying bye to Tomoyo and Meiling as they drove off.

"Sakura you okay?" said Mirasi since Sakura had a hand help up to her mouth.

"I wanna throw up!" Sakura said putting her other hand to her stomach.

"Que pasó? (What happened?)"

"We just dissected a frog and it was disgusting plus it stunk!"

"Que asqueroso! (How Nasty!)" she said and put a finger in her mouth. "Bleh."

:At Night:

Mirasi was giving Sakura a french manicure after she finished her french pedicure. They were talking about their day, when Sakura mentioned her run-in with Syaoran.

"I mean I can't believe he's trying to be nice, what does he want anyways?"

"Maybe he's really sorry, who knows. But that doesn't mean we won't do our revenge plan against him because he has bothered you, and he needs some straightening up."

"About that, you know that I actually 'forgave' him and then I winked at him. Maybe he'll ask me out, which will mean he has to break up with Youri, and then I'll deal with him, so it's a win-win situation."

"You have really amazed me. Just keep in mind not to mix feelings with business." Mirasi said playfully.

"Oh please! I won't ever like him…" _'Right?'_

"Well I'm all done. Just put your nails in the nail dryer, and put it away in my bag. It's late and we have school tomorrow. Hopefully I won't need to help you pick up something to wear for then."

"Hopefully. Well Good night Mirasi."

"Goodnight."

A/N: Again, this is short, but with short chapters, I can update faster, you get me? Well thanks for the reviews guys!


	5. The Art Show

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the ideas guys, I'll be using them. By the way, I forgot to mention that their school had block schedule, 3 classes a day. ALSO, THIS IS LIKE THE DAY AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER.

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then? S/S : E/T and made up couples.

Ch. 5

"So do you guys plan on joining the cheerleading squad?" asked Meiling to Mirasi, Tomoyo and Sakura as they walked out of lunch. (A/N: they had the lunch that you have in your second period and then from there you leave to your last class.)

"I am." Said Tomoyo.

"I'll try it out." Sakura said.

"No thanks. I'll watch from the sidelines." Mirasi said. "I'm not very dance coordinated." (A/N: That's one thing we don't have in common, I'm not _really_ good, but I can defend myself.)

"Well, today there are the tryouts after school." Tomoyo said taking the paper off the wall.

"Great!" Sakura said as they entered their last class, which was art.

Sakura made her way to the closet where they had all the art coats. Suddenly she remembered something.

Flashback

_Sakura walked to the closet to get her art coat. She took it and put it on and slowly walked to her seat._

_:Bursts of Laughter: _

"_Wow Sakura. Didn't know you had it in you!" said Mitsaku, a red headed girl with green eyes. _

_Sakura stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom. She slowly walked up to a mirror and turned around. They had written something horrible behind her back. It said: "Proud of never being kissed", with lips all over the back, and then at the bottom of the jacket it said: "Wanna be the first? Yes or No. And of course some one circled the no."_

_Sakura got on her knees and began to cry. She couldn't believe people could be so mean! She threw the coat in the large wastebasket and ran away, far away._

End of Flashback

Sakura shook her head and grabbed a new coat, her hands twitching with anger. She turned to her left seeing the first table. She saw Syaoran, with all of his stupid, dumb, friends. She wanted to slap him and throw him across the wall, or at least give him a cold glare. But she remembered her plan, and if she wanted it to succeed, she would have to sacrifice little things like this. So, she took a deep breath, and forced an almost natural-looking smile at Syaoran, how she hated doing this.

"Hi Sakura." Said Syaoran and waved pathetically, only to be smacked on the arm by Youri. This kind of thing wanted to make Sakura laugh, and she did, leaving Syaoran dumbfounded. (A/N: you know those movies that have a girl says hi to a nerdy guy and like they trip and the girl starts laughing and walks away, and then the guy is left feeling embarrassed. Well this is what happened here, sort of.)

"Hey Sakura." Said Meiling, who was accompanied by Tomoyo and Mirasi.

"Hi guys." Sakura said as she sat down, and put on her large white coat.

"Hello my fellow artists! Today our souls will be set free. Draw your feelings from your inside, and don't limit yourself on how you draw it. You could use string, watercolors, pastels, color pencils, and anything you see behind me." Said the sensei as she pointed to the large counter and shelves behind her, which were full with art supplies.

"I bet you she does yoga." Whispered a kid behind Meiling.

"Well get up and choose away…!"

Sakura stood up and immediately picked paint. She chose orange, blue, purple, yellow, white, pink, and brown. She chose a white canvas and set it outside.

She began to draw a sunset. The sky was orange, blue and purple, with long white clouds scattered here and there. Then she painted green grass that was obviously being blown on by the wind, with a large Sakura tree, and cherry blossom petals flowing with the wind and falling on the grass. He began to make a few touches here and there.

"Watcha drawing?" said Syaoran who finally got a chance to join Sakura outside.

"Well what you see here." Sakura said with a hint of attitude. _'Tone it down Sakura…'_

"Did I catch at a bad time?"

"No, I'm just a bit frustrated because I can't seem to get the clouds right." Lied Sakura.

"They seem fine to me."

"I guess." Sakura said looking down at Syaoran who was now sitting down on the grass before her. She shifted in her seat, and then pushed up her sleeves.

:Awkward Silence as Syaoran stares continuously at Sakura, and she coughs:

"Ahem, so… what did you do?" Sakura said looking behind her to find Tomoyo, Meiling and Mirasi behind a bush conspicuously spying on them.

"Well, it's not as nice as yours…" he said taking the painting that he had put on the wall before he saw Sakura.

He showed her a white cardboard and it had drawn on it a bouquet of pink peonies with a yellow and green background that was drawn with pastels. It really brought out the small colors from the center of the flower and the stems.

"It's really good." Sakura said, which was probably the first honest comment she told him ever.

"Wow, thanks."

"Your welcome."

A faint cry could be heard from inside the class.

"Syaoran!" called a feminine voice.

"Better go find your heart keeper." Sakura said standing up and taker her now dry painting.

"Hold on one second…"

"Bye!" Just then Sakura walked out of outside and into the classroom to meet face to face with Youri, who was heading out on the grassland.

"Why's the nerd out here with you?" Youri said looking at Sakura like an insect.

"Because I feel like it." Sakura said looking at Youri with a cold glare.

"Oh girl you have the wrong idea going on here. Sure, you might have changed yourself around a bit, but you are just as much of a nerd as you were then. So keep your filthy paws off _my _Syaoran! Got it, good, great!" Youri said pushing Sakura to the side.

Just then Sakura grabbed her bottle of blue paint and poured it on Youri, making it looked like she had a blue sheet on her, too bad it wasn't a sheet, but paint.

"Ahhh!" screamed Youri as she opened her eyes and looked right at Sakura. Then, Sakura threw the bottle in the bushes, confiscating the evidence.

"Hahaha!" laughed Syaoran.

"Not funny!" Youri said pointing a blue finger at him.

"You are going to pay Sakura Kinomoto!"

"Don't you think I've paid enough with all your lies, mockeries, insults, jokes, and embarrassments you've caused me! Of course not, nothing is enough for you, Youri Yang, the most popular girl in the school. And you know what? I'm glad I'm a nerd. I'd choose to be a nerd over a popular little witch who is a humiliation to the female species!" Sakura said taking a breath and walked inside of the classroom looking calm so the teacher wouldn't suspect anything.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Sakura sat down, her body burning her in the inside, and soon the burn would reach the surface, just like it did seconds ago.

She could hear Youri yelling at Syaoran and a loud argument was being made, when suddenly Sakura herd two words, that brought her complete satisfaction, "IT'S OVER." And not only these words made her happy, but the fact that it came from a male voice. Her plan was finally coming along.

Sakura began to make mental notes:

_PHASE 1: Completed_

_Get Syaoran to be interested in you._

_PHASE 2: Completed_

_Get Syaoran to dump Youri_

_PHASE 3: In Progress_

_Get asked out by Syaoran_

But she had to admit, the thought of going out with Syaoran wasn't too unpleasant, because he wasn't the ugliest thing in the world… Although his reasons of being nice to her were superficial, but even then, it didn't matter because this was all business. _'Just business.'_

A/N: YEAH RIGHT! Wait till you see Sakura. Mwahahah. Okay, R + R please. Thanks!


	6. Guilt

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching.

**Author's Note: **Um, Eriol is 19, and all the girls are 17.THIS CHEERELADING IS NOT THE PREPPY CHEERLEADING BUT THE EDGY KIND! K? Thanx!

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then? S/S : E/T and made up couples.

Ch. 6

Sakura walked quickly to the girl's locker room and put on her white tank top, and blue shorts, with her white sneakers. 'Only have 2 minutes to get there…' Sakura thought as she ran to the gym. Luckily she got there as the coach stood up and began to ask for names.

A tall young man, about 2 years older then all the girls, stood up, his dark blue hair, slightly messy, yet neat, and his sapphire colored eyes glistening with the gym lights along with thin-rimmed glasses.

"Well, I guess we can begin now…" said the coach. "Okay, my name is Coach Hiiragizawa; you could call me Mr. H, or Eriol."

Immediately all he girls began staring at the coach dreamily, especially Tomoyo.

"Okay, let's see what routine's you gals have practiced for tryouts today." Said Eriol.

"Let's begin this in alphabetical order. First up, Daidouji Tomoyo." Eriol said searching for someone to move up. He then spotted a petite figure walk to the front of the group. She was wearing black sweatpants and a gray tank top, her hair was in a messy bun, and was wearing black dancing shoes (A/N: The kind you wear for ballet).

"You could call me Tomoyo." She said stretching her hand out. Eriol shook it and gave her a flashing smile. _'So Kawaii…'_ thought Tomoyo.

"Well please begin." Said Eriol. Soon enough Tomoyo walked over to the boom box and inserted a CD. Lose my Breath by Destiny's Child began to play and Tomoyo moved her feat to the beat, along with her arms. She danced with so much energy that beads of sweat ran down across her face. Not only did she dance well, but it could allure any guy with it. She finished off with a quick spin and an immediate stop, her chest moving heavily, obviously due to her lungs catching some air.

"Great job, Tomoyo." Eriol said with an approving nod.

Tomoyo walked to a bleacher, her towel around her neck, and took a drink of water. She was satisfied with her routine, and hoped the best. Next up was Sakura and was glad she was the one watching now.

:After tryouts, in Sakura's kitchen (They just got there, so they're snacking):

"I'm so tired…" said Meiling.

"Me too." Sakura said stretching her arms so crack her stiff back.

"…"

"Uh, Tomoyo you there?" asked a completely dry and clean Mirasi. (A/N: she watched them from the bleachers, and therefore she didn't sweat or nothing.)

"Huh, wah?" Tomoyo said with a confused expression, but soon was back to her starry world.

"You think coach is cute don't you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah." Tomoyo said. Soon she shook her head and said "I mean no, I wasn't listening, sorry." Said a bright red Tomoyo, but it was true, she wasn't listening.

"Yes you do!" said Meiling

"Well, I don't blame her, I mean he has blue eyes and blue hair, what else would you want?" said Mirasi, with a knowingly expression.

"You see Mirasi, not everyone is a blue-obsessed freak." Said Meiling as she took and stuffed some crackers in her mouth.

Mirasi gave her a death glare, but soon took the opportunity to ask a question. "But you have to admit you like Shishiza from 3rd period!" said Mirasi.

"BohIbunt!" said Meiling, who couldn't speak with her mouth full.

"Thought so…" said Mirasi with a satisfying grin.

You see, Shishiza Ching was a new student that had arrived a few days before Mirasi, and he was in their 3rd period. He had messy blonde hair, dark green eyes, and he came from Tokyo. The girls knew Meiling liked him, or at least thought he was cute because she would spend the whole period staring at the back of his head and nearly faint when he turned around.

All girls began to laugh, except Meiling, but soon proceeded to eat their snacks.

:Next day, Morning at School:

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo ran furiously to the bulletin board. They were anxious to know who made into the cheerleading squad.

Sakura made it through and managed to look for the girls names. She spotted them and yelled out, "We did it!" and had a large grin on her face, but soon to be washed away with a noise.

"I MADE IT!" Youri yelled. Her posse all giggled in excitement but stopped laughing when she elbowed them.

"Ahem, it looks like you'll be having some competition kataki (enemy)." Youri said turning to Sakura and giving her an I'm-superior-than-you look. "Good luck, you'll need it." She said and began walking away with her posse.

"I can't stand her! She thinks she's all that, but she just sells herself to guys, especially since Syaoran dumped her!" Sakura yelled for Youri and everyone else to hear.

Soon whispers were heard saying things like "He did?", or "She deserves it," and such.

Youri stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. She looked at Sakura with a hurt expression. She glared at her and her eyes started shining, and a single tear slid down her cheek. "How could you?" she whispered loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Well now you how it feels to be hurt, to be made fun of, to be exposed. You always think about yourself, but not of other people. You dedicate your life through these halls to destroy people's lives, and only because they may bump into you, or simply just look at you 'current' boyfriend for no reason, but you always end up hurting everyone. And this is nothing compared to what you've done, and to my bad luck, been a victim of." Sakura said, as her eyes too began to water. Youri was left speechless and could only sniff and walk slowly away, signaling her posse to leave her alone. Sakura couldn't help feel bad for her, but maybe now she would change, well, maybe.

Soon, the first bell rang and Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Mirasi walked to their next class, English.

In English they had reviewed a chapter about famous poets, and after that Sakura had her 2nd period, which was P.E, and there she was all alone, again.

She walked out of the girls' locker room, once again, and sighed. She felt like a piece of crap, she made someone cry, even though they really deserved it, but still, it made her feel horrible.

"Hey…" said a familiar voice.

Sakura turned around and saw Syaoran.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Coach said we could get the day off from exercise, and just play random sports. What are you going to do?"

"I don't fell like doing anything." Sakura said picking at the grass.

"Do you wanna talk…?"

"Well there's really nothing to talk about…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah," she said giving him a bright smile.

"You look even more beautiful when you smile…"

"Well no one thought like that before…" Sakura said sadly.

"Well I'm not going to lie to you, I was mean to you because you weren't pretty, and well a geek. It sounds harsh, I know. Thing is I really don't know you, but I do know now that you were always beautiful deep down inside."

"I guess……" Sakura said and rolled her eyes depressingly.

"And if you don't mind, um, I would like to, um, ask you something…"_ 'Why am I nervous, I never need to stumble… Why is this different?'_

"Shoot." Sakura said innocently.

"Uh… well… thing is… that… um…" _'RETARD! ASK HER ALREADY!' _Syaoran thought as he saw Sakura flutter her long thick eyelashes. _'Dang… she's gorgeous…"_

"What?" Sakura said sweetly.

"Wouldyoubemygirlfriend." Syaoran said blushing furiously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Sakura said honestly.

"Would… you… um… be my… girlfriend?" Syaoran said avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"No" Sakura said standing up and cocking her head to one side. "Sorry."

She waked away into the distance and he was left thunderstruck. _'Oh Sakura you are so going to be mine…' _

Author's Note: YAY! You see, you probably thought she wanted to go out with him and break his heart. Well I did too, but I got a better idea, and I think its way better. PLEASE R+R!


	7. The Accident

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching.

**Author's Note: **Okay, today there is early release, so it's the same day as the last chapter, only it moves onto Sakura changing into dress clothes and stuff.

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then? S/S : E/T and made up couples.

Ch. 7

Sakura walked away quickly, trying not to burst out laughing. "Syaoran's face was PRICELESS!" Sakura told herself quietly. She glanced at her brown and beige Louis Vuitton watch, and began running back to the girls' locker room.

She first brushed her hair straight and then she washed her face, removing all the sweat. Then, she put on some brown eyeliner and mascara, and some neutral colored lip gloss. After finally dressing into her khaki dress pants, brown long-sleeved collard shirt, and brown stiletto boots, she grabbed her brown and beige Louis Vuitton bag, and put on her gold dangle earrings, as well as her Fendi brown sunglasses. She stuffed her school clothes in her duffle bag in one hand, and held her backpack in her other. She walked behind the school and into the student parking lot. She guessed Mirasi was on her way over there, so she put her duffle bag and backpack in her trunk, and waited against the car for Mirasi.

Suddenly out from behind the school doors came Mirasi. She was wearing a white off-the-shoulder long sleeved shirt with baby blue dress pants. She also had white stiletto boots on with a white and multicolored Louis Vuitton watch and bag. Also, she had baby blue eyeliner and black mascara under baby blue Fendi sunglasses. Her hair was let go, parted to a side with a baby blue firefly pin on the smaller portion of hair. She gave a large smile, making her translucent blueberry flavored lip gloss shine.

"You look so pretty!" Sakura said giving Mirasi an honest smile.

"Thanks! You do too."

"Well let's get going. We don't want to be late."

Once in the car, Mirasi remembered something.

"So how'd it go with amber lover?"

"Who?" Sakura said keeping an eye on the road.

"Uh… Syaoran…?"

"Oh! It was hilarious! You should've seen his face!" Sakura said laughing all by herself and Mirasi sweat dropping in the background.

"Well I'm glad to see this is working out. He will have to go through so much to get to you." Mirasi said shaking her head in pity.

"Well that serves him right. He should have never messed with Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura said knowingly.

:Ring Ring:

"Hold up, my phone's ringing." Mirasi said, as she reached inside her bag, and began to take out a Louis Vuitton white and multicolored wallet, mirror case, photo holder, agenda, and finally a cell phone holder.

"Hello?"

"Mirasi."

"Hi."

"Oh, hi Lei. How'd you get my number?" After an obvious response Mirasi gave a death look to an ever-so dense Sakura.

"Oh, well what's the matter?"

"Really? Where are you?"

"Okay okay, I'll be there in a sec. Hold on." She said and hung up.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Lei got in an accident and he's hurt pretty bad. The ambulance is on his way, but he called me to go find him. He doesn't know what to do." Mirasi said, turning her face so Sakura wouldn't see her sad stare.

"Well… where is he…?"

:In the hospital:

Mirasi stood and paced back and forth in the waiting room, rubbing her temples. Sakura sat in a seat, her legs open, elbows on knees, and resting her face in her hands. After what seemed hours of waiting, the doctor permitted one to come in and see Lei. Mirasi didn't even hesitate; she just walked right behind the doctor. Mirasi walked in the room and saw Lei in a white bed. He had on an IV and he had many bruises plus a broken leg. Mirasi's tears slid down her cheeks, making her make up run. She ran to lei's bed and gently hugged him, leaning herself on his chest.

"Are you okay?" Mirasi said. Her dark and cold hazel eyes looking intently into his kind blue ones.

"I'm fine. I'll get better in time."

"You know I haven't seen you in school lately. Only once or twice in lunch. Hopefully, that will change," he said after moments of silence.

Mirasi gave him a weak smile and a depressing look.

"I hope so too."

After quite some silence Lei began to say, "You know you're beautiful. Not only that, but you're smart, kind, funny, honest, and not to mention high spirited."

Mirasi blushed slightly. "How do you know all these things?"

"Sakura has told me and I could see it in your eyes. I have always looked into someone's soul, through their eyes."

"You really know how to flatter a woman." Mirasi said giving him a lovable gaze.

"I don't really know you. But I would like to. Maybe after I get out of here. In the meantime, would you come visit me soon?" Lei said, taking her hand. Mirasi stared at the unison, and looked up slowly. A smile crept on her red lips.

"Claro. (Of course)"

"Ms. Arinat, can you please step out, your time is over." Said the doc.

She sighed. "Sure."

Before leaving, Lei pulled her hand; she stopped and turned around, her face only inches from his.

He put his hand on her right cheek and brought her closer, pulling her into an enthralling kiss. Mirasi responded, but they soon broke apart. She smiled. He smiled. Yup, they were wrapped up in something I like to call love.

"I'll come visit you. Okay? Just listen to the nurses, and try to get better soon." She said worriedly.

"Okay, hope to see you in a little while."

"Bye." said Mirasi and walked out of the door, looking back one last time.

Once Mirasi came out of the room, she saw Sakura and told her he was going to be okay, and that they should come visit him again.

"That's great." Sakura said.

"Yeah…" Mirasi said thoughtfully.

"So why don't we get going, I don't think Meiling and Tomoyo would mind us being late after we tell them."

"Yeah, let's go." Mirasi said, walking out of the emergency waiting room. In the parking lot, she glanced up to a window in the 3rd floor. She could see someone in white, probably a nurse. Then she moved out of the way to reveal someone with black hair, and white looking eyes. (A/N: In the distance Lei's eyes look white, cuz duh she's in the parking lot, and because his eyes are light blue.) She smiled before stepping into the passenger's seat.

Sakura looked at Mirasi's worried face, and gave her a reassuring look.

"He's going to be okay, he's a man, and he could take it."

"I know, I know…"

"So why do you think Meiling and Tomoyo wanted us to dress like this?" Sakura said

"I don't know…" she said and took out her cell phone and over checked the Txt. Mssg. she received earlier.

"Well it doesn't hint anything." Mirasi said holding up her blue and white cell phone.

"I guess we'll have to wait."

:After arriving at the given direction:

"Oh. My. God." Sakura said, taking off her sunglasses, still gaping at the sight.

It was a HUGE building with palm trees and lakes and well important looking people walking about. Oh yeah, and a big sign that said…

A/N: Mwahahah! A cliffy… sort of… REVIEW! And I'll Update! DEAL!

OH YEAH! Um If you want to be incuded in my future stories and help me out and vice versa, and be kinda like "partners" corny s it sounds… email me at: k u t e k i t t y k a t 4 2 (at) m s n dot c o m, forget the spaces and use (at) as and dot as ".". Thnx!


	8. The Job Offer

**Disclaimer- REPEAT AFTER ME!... NO!**

**Author's Note- **Sorry 4 the Wait!

**Summary- _PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!_ **Okay... WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME MAJOR SNOBBINESS BY SAKURA FROM NOW ON OR IN THE FUTURE (but it'll will help the storyline). So Beware, if you don't like the idea, well don't read, because I'd rather have little reviews, than many flames. K? But don't worry, she'll change.

Li Corp.

"GOD! This place is HUGE!" Sakura said.

"Let's go in…"

The girls walked through the large glass doors and into the main lobby where there were large bamboo trees, fountains and paintings.

"Wow. This place is beautiful, what am I doing here?"

"That I do not know, but we'll find out soon…" Mirasi said looking over Sakura's shoulder.

"Why do you say that?"

Sakura turned around slowly to see Tomoyo and Meiling walking closer to them.

"Hey Sakura, would you follow me please?" Tomoyo said gesturing her to follow.

"Um, okay…?" Sakura said in uncertainty and following Tomoyo, leaving behind Mirasi and Meiling.

They called upon the elevator and chose floor 5, then the doors closed.

Two seconds of silence and a familiar screech was heard.

"Man am I scared of elevators, I hate them!" only to be followed with a soft giggle.

"Um, don't ask."

"I wasn't gonna."

"Finally!" Sakura said walking past Tomoyo and onto the floor once the doors opened.

"Well Sakura I told you and Mirasi to come here because of a job offer for the summer, but Mirasi isn't interested; I thought maybe you would, you know to pay off your car, your phone bill, all of that. And if you want you could start a week earlier since we're more than halfway done with the year."

"What will I do?"

"Oh you'll be a secretary of one of the managers, which by the way pays very well."

"Hmmmm…" Sakura pondered of the thought. "I'LL TAKE IT!"

"Great, I'll tell your future-to-be boss."

"So how did you know about the job offer, you don't work here do you?"

"Well not yet, I have a job saved up for me after college, but my mom does the designing in the art and design area in the corporation, and I went to pick up her check last week, and I overheard they needed a secretary, so I looked into it, and turns out they liked your résumé!"

"How'd they get that?"

"Um, I made it; I know you so well I knew all the information and my mom gave you a recommendation."

"Well, sounds good, and I don't want to make all your efforts go to waste, so yeah, I'll do it"

"Well since this is our senior year you could keep this job and school won't get in your way. I'm sure you'll like it." Tomoyo said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Well here's your office…" Tomoyo said as she walked inside a large room with grey carpet and a cherry wood desk. There was a small refrigerator and a small storage room that was connected to the office, a khaki colored sofa and a window that was the entire left wall. On the desk was a Sony Vaio Laptop and compartments for paper clips, post its, etc.

"Wow, its really big and pretty. I can't wait to start."

"Well here are the keys to the office, the storage room, and a drawer in the desk to lock your laptop in." she said handing the keys to her.

"Thanks Tomoyo, this is great, I don't have to depend on my brother or my father, and I could pay Mirasi back for all the money she wasted on me."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, here's your schedule and… hold up be right back." Tomoyo said walking to the storage room.

"And this." She said laying dozens of blazers and skirts and power suits and boxes with pumps and heels and just everything you could imagine wearing for the office.

"Tomoyo you didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to, and you HAVE to look good to work, especially here."

"I guess, but how did you know I would accept?"

"I know you too well…"

"Okay then…" Sakura said sarcastically and then they both began laughing.

:In the Lobby:

"Truth or Dare…" Meiling said bluntly.

":Yawn: um… Truth"

"Is it true you're bored to death?"

"Yeah."

"How long do they have to take to get back?"

Just then the elevator opened and out came Tomoyo and Sakura, oh yeah and Syaoran from the elevator next to theirs.

"Sakura?"

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

"I work here. You?"

"Um, I do too, I'm starting in two weeks… Oh let me guess, you're the one who needs the secretary?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"It's obvious, even I who is so dense will put the two together."

"Hahaha, yeah."

"Hey not funny…"

"Okay… so do you like the office?"

"Yeah it's really nice."

"Great, well I'll see you around Sakura, take care."

"Bye."

After this they walked their separate ways and Sakura walked until she caught up with her friends.

"Well girls see you later. Bye."

Once in the car Mirasi flushed Sakura with all these questions.

"Can you at least wait till my headache is gone?" Sakura said playfully.

"Oops, sorry, okay."

So off they went home and talked about the job offer and all the details except the conversation with Syaoran. Sakura still felt a little uneasy about having him as her boss, but she wanted to feel ok about it herself and then she would tell Mirasi.

:Syaoran's POV:

Syaoran was still in his office, working even more without a secretary. This was the opportunity he needed to conquer Sakura. He thought she was pretty and all but now it was more of getting what was out of his reach- temporarily. Yeah, she would be his in no time…

**A/N:** seems they both have plans, they're so made for each other now, don't you think?

**REVIEW **MY FRIENDS, and again sorry for the wait! THANKS EVERYONE!


	9. Flirting and Revenge Mix Well

**Disclaimer:** ……………………………………… MADE YOU LOOK! (p.s.; …no)

**A/N:** Ok peoples Sakura's graduation ring is a Crestline ring (white gold) with the T in the middle and of course under it says HS, the pridesides are the year, and the school mascot (The red dragon), and the other prideside is a calculator and Math Club on it, and inside it had her name engraved with a cherry blossom. The stone is emerald and the ring itself is antique. (You might not understand, but if Herff Jones does the rings in your school and you graduated you'll know what I mean.)

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then?

Ch. 9

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi Honey."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Turns out Tomoyo had a job offer for me, and I accepted, isn't that awesome?"

"That's great, not that we need it now, but you'll have your own income and you could pay your own bills now, its good for all of us. So what will you do?"

"Oh I'm going to be a secretary for 'some' guy there in Li Corp."

"Li Corp?"

"Uhh… yeah, why?"

"No, nothing, just asking. And what will be the salary?"

"Oh I don't know, but Tomoyo said it was a lot, who knows she exaggerates a bit sometimes…"

"Well I don't know, Li Corp has the reputation for being generous… but it also depends on your efforts and capabilities."

"Yeah, and I got all that in good care. I'm not dumb you know."

"Oh I know honey, I know very well…"

"Hey what are you insinuating? Better not be that I'm a geek, right?"

"Of course not! Labeling people is wrong. Anyways, you're not a geek because of how you dressed…"

"So you're calling me a geek at heart?"

"Umm… yes?"

"Aww, dad… thanks, that lets me know I'll do a good job at work."

"If you say so…" :Sweat drop:

So Sakura stood up from the table and walked upstairs into her room. She was really bored, so she turned on her computer, popped in the Saturate CD (Artist: Breaking Benjamin), and signed onto messenger.

"Hmmmm… Someone wants to add me to their messenger as a contact." Sakura said aloud as she squinted, slowly adjusting to her glasses. (A/N: she takes off her contacts when she's going to stay in her room for homework and stuff, hey who said you can't feel them? Besides Acuvue…)

"Aha! It's… Dustsm…?" (A/N: The answer is somewhere on your keyboard, you just need to know how to decode, send me an email and ill personally tell you.)

"Well let's see about 'Dustsm'!"

CherriChik: hey dustsm

Dustsm: what's up?

CherriChik: nothing

CherriChik: u?

Dustsm: same

CherriChik: this is sad

Dustsm: i agree

CherriChik: so how'd you get my IM?

Dustsm: oh.

CherriChik: what's 'oh' supposed to mean

Dustsm: hmmm, maybe what it means!

CherriChik: gosh, ur so mean:'(

Dustsm: alright, sorry

CherriChik: ur forgiven

Dustsm: awesome

CherriChik: well 'Dustsm' whatever that means, im gonna go, im getting a headache from my glasses.

Dustsm: but u wear contacts

CherriChik: how'd u know?

Dustsm: um. i don't, i just forgot to type "don't" and the question mark, because a lot of girls who have vision problems wear contacts and stuff

CherriChik: sure… well gtg, bye!

Dustsm: bye

_CherriChik has signed off_

Sakura pushed her self away from the computer and stood up from the chair. She sat on her bed and fell back.

'_Argh! Damned headache! Anyways, I wonder how that guy knows I wear contacts… do I know him?' _

:Knock:Knock:

"Come in."

It was Mirasi. She was wearing a baggy and long grey shirt that said "Cuba" on it with a heart that was the flag behind the letters. She had her blue robe on and her hair was in a messy bun.

"I'm Aburrida (Bored)"

"Same here."

"Why won't we go down to the arcade in the mall, you know? I've wanted to play Robo-Fighter 2." Sakura said.

"Sure!"

"Alright go get ready and I'll call Tomoyo and Meiling."

"Ok."

Sakura grabbed her house phone and first dialed Meiling's number.

:Ring:Ring:

"Hello"

"Hey Mei, um Mirasi and I are going to the arcade, wanna join?"

"Sure, where do we meet?"

"In the entrance of Lady Shoes that's next to it."

"Ok, see you there."

'_Okay, let me see if I could reach Tomoyo now…'_

:Ring:Ring:

"Hello?" said a deep voice.

"Um, did I mark the right number?"

"I'm sure you did. This is Mr. H; Tomoyo is in the bathroom, she's in cheerleading practice, well individual practice. Can I give her a message?"

"Um, is practice almost over?"

"Yeah, she's changing now."

"Oh, okay, tell her that the girls are going to the arcade and to meet us in Lady Shoes, and if you want… can I call you Eriol?"

"Yeah."

"Okay well if you want 'Eriol' you could come too."

"Alright, will do."

"Okay then, bye."

"Bye."

Sakura then hung up the phone and ran to her closet. She chose her favorite stretch fade jeans, white tennis shoes, and a white tank top with a light green jacket. She wore clear cherry flavored lip gloss and light green eye shadow with a white pencil and dark green mascara. This really brought out her eyes even more. She styled her hair in a tight, high ponytail and took out her side bangs. She wore her white gold hoops, graduation ring, her charm necklace and bracelet. (A/N: you know they look like a chain and then it has a heart… oh whatever.) Then, she grabbed her cell phone, her keys, and her denim wallet and stuffed them in her flowered purse (A/N: its white with pink and purple flowers with light green leaves and has a thin green ribbon down the middle with a small bow.)

She walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. She knocked on Mirasi's door and heard a "come in" and she did.

"Hey you ready yet?" Sakura called loud enough for Mirasi to hear (A/N: Sakura is sitting on her bed and Mirasi is in the bathroom probably doing her hair.)

"Yeah. Un minuto (One minute.)"

"Ok."

Minute(s) later Mirasi came out. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a black tub top with a coral-colored jacket whose sleeves were ¾ long and black flip flops. Her hair was let go and she wore her gold hoops, her gold necklace and bracelet and her gold graduation ring (same thing as Sakura's only in gold with a sapphire and one prideside says Drama with a sad and happy mask.) She grabbed her Black, Coral and white purse and striked a playful pose.

"Oh no! The pose is just too much." Sakura said 'flinching'.

"Thanks, I think…?"

"Haha, c'mon girl let's go." Sakura said marching out of Mirasi's room and down the stairs.

"Where you going honey?" asked Fujitaka.

"Dad, how many times I have to tell you its KAIJUU!" Touya chimed in.

"Never mind your brother, where you gals heading off to?"

"The arcade with Tomoyo and Meiling."

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

"Okay." Sakura said walking outside with Mirasi. Seconds later she came back inside as if she forgot something and unexpectedly stepped on Touya's foot and walked out the door again.

Sakura smiled a satisfied grin once she heard the loud yelp from her onii-chan. She laughed a maniacal laugh, she danced a ridiculous dance, she schemed evil schemes, she… okay you get it right?

Well, after Sakura's victory dance and many sweat drops (complimentary Mirasi), the girls finally headed off to the mall.

Once they were close to Lady Shoes, they saw two people there; it was hard to tell who it was because their backs were facing them. _'Probably Tomoyo and Eriol.'_

But no, it was Meiling, and Shishiza, who obviously met coincidently on their way to the arcade.

"Hey mis amigos! (My friends!)"

"Hiya there Mirasi." Said the blonde (A/N: Shishiza.)

"Hi Shishiza."

Sakura and Meiling were exchanging confused ruby and emerald looks.

"Um, I know you guys are in the same school, but it's a big school. How you guys know each other?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, how do you guys know each other?" echoed Meiling worriedly.

"Um, you guys… THIRD PERIOD! ¡Mira que ustedes son unos pares de bobos, uñoooo! (Man you guys are a bunch of idiots, damn!)"

"HEY!" everyone chimed together.

"What! It's true!" Mirasi said with a fake attitude.

Everyone cracked up to see the slim figure give off such an attitude.

"What's so funny?" asked Tomoyo as she joined the group.

"Um, sorry Tomoyo, you came late, it's an INSIDE joke, and right now you're on the OUTSIDE." Said Meiling playfully.

"Fine then." Said Tomoyo pretending to be hurt.

"Well guys, let's go to the arcade, I feel so left out of this conversation…" said Eriol shaking his head in fake grief.

"Aww, I'm so sowwy." Said Tomoyo as she looked up and pouted.

"You look so adorable when you do that."

"Oh stop it!" Tomoyo said playfully slapping Eriol's firm chest.

"OoOoOoOoOoOhHhHhHhHhHhHh! Major flirting right there!" Sakura said.

"Yeah coach, you're totally giving all the signs."

"Signs of what? I'm not deaf people, and please don't say coach, I'm not THAT old."

"Okay… Eriol you're so totally giving all the signs." Meiling said imitating Shishiza's surfer ways.

"Hey Mei, not fair!"

"Oh, sorry, it's wrong to plagiarize, isn't it?"

"Whatever." Shishiza said turning his back to Meiling.

"You're mad at me?" Meiling said trying to face him only he'd move. "I'm sorry…"

He looked back at Meiling and turned around giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"HEY!" Meiling said 'complaining'

He ran in front of the gang and stop in his tracks, "Gotta go!" and ran.

Everyone cracked up in the scene of Meiling chasing Shishiza back and forth until he finally gave up. Then Meiling tackled him down to the floor, and… kissed him?

The couple finished their 'fit' and came to find confused expressions.

"What?"

"We thought you were 'mad' cuz he stole a kiss."

"Oooh! No, it was just quick and out of key, so I had to get payback, you know?"

"And then you say we flirt." Eriol commented.

"Hey how about we get to PLAYING some video games, and STOP flirting here?" Mirasi said.

"It's okay Mirasi, Lei will be better soon, no need to feel left out." Said Eriol

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Um… nothing, just nothing."

"Hey do you know something I don't know?"

"Nope." said Eriol with a evil smile as he walked away with the rest of the gang.

"HEY! ESPERNME! (WAIT FOR ME!)"

:At Night:

The girls were in PJ's and had face masks on and were just talking and chatting about anything and everything. A movie was on, but it was just there for background music- I think.

"Man, today was fun, barely any video game playing though; we were constantly messing around with each other, Fue muy divertido. (It was really fun.)"

"Yeah, we have to invite the guys more often, it just makes it way better, you know with all the flirting and stuff."

"Too bad Syaoran can't join us, you know with the plan and all."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Um… THEE Plan."

"Oh."

"Don't tell me you've given up on it? I know he's probably a cool guy at heart and all, but it's just not right you know, for him to just like you for your looks, you're made out of flesh and blood, not eye shadow and brillito. (Lip gloss.)"

"I didn't say that, I'm just caught up in other things, I'm still thinking about my high score you know, I'm not thinking about school or work."

"Work? What's work gotta do with this?"

"Oh, damn it, I forgot to tell you. Um, Syaoran is going to be my boss, and I'm going to be his secretary, so I'm not thinking about him or school or work, cuz I see him in those two places."

"Oh, ya veo (I see)."

"So when are you going to visit Lei again?"

"Well I was thinking tomorrow, do you think that's too soon?"

"Well you did go today, but I'm sure he won't mind…" Sakura said giving her a wink and a nudge.

"What?"

"Don't think I'm stupid, I saw how you were all starry eyed and how your lip gloss had 'magically' worn off."

"Aww, man, you got me."

"Yep… SO HOW WAS IT?"

"It was so, so, PERFECTO! (PERFECT!)"

"Was that your first kiss?"

"The first I've ever really wanted…"

"This is so cute! My Mirasi is growing up so fast!" Sakura said pretending to wipe imaginary tears away.

"SHUT UP!" Mirasi said pushing Sakura out of her Indian style sitting position and onto the floor position.

:Few hours later (Not to mention, MORNING):

"Hey kaijuu I'm going to borrow the Crossfade CD, okay, thanks." Touya said looking at the CD as he left the room.

:2 SECONDS LATER:

Touya came back in with a confused look on his face. He saw the two girls lying on the floor, Mirasi's head on Sakura's lap, and Sakura's head against the side of the mattress. There was an empty bowl of popcorn and its contents all over the room. _'Popcorn fight'_ Also, the bottle of Pop was empty as well with 2 wineglasses laying not too far by _'Someone made a toast with soda…'_ He smiled and walked out, only to walk back in with two post-it signs. One said "I'm a Sodaholic Drunk" and the other said "I prefer popcorn over grenades any day". He was satisfied with his work and stuck them onto their foreheads. With a devilish chuckle and a look that said revenge, he took the same route he used to walk in and exited the room.

:At the Not-So Breakfast Table:

Mirasi sat in the table, still in her PJ's, sipping on her café con leche (coffee with milk) and obviously still unaware of the post-it stuck on her forehead. Sakura fell asleep with the spoon of cereal in her mouth and her head was now inside the bowl (A/N: YES, with cereal and milk too!). Her post-it was most likely unreadable by now, but all in all it was a hilarious sight.

"AND… CUT!" yelled Touya from behind the fake tree as he closed his camcorder.

Mirasi looked behind her, rubbing her eyes from the window's light, and Sakura raised her head from her bowl.

"Wha-!" yelled the gals in unison. Both ran upstairs and soon the sound of the shower head was heard.

"TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"

:20 Minutes Later:

"TOUYA!" yelled Sakura from the stairs. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"¡Touyita me vienes para aca ahora mismito desgraciado! (Touya-kun come here right now you bastard!)" yelled Mirasi as she serched for Touya.

"Were you guys calling me?" said Touya as he calmly stood up from the couch.

"Um……… yeah!" said Sakura and Mirasi.

"Could you come to my room please?" said Sakura in an oh-so-sweet tone.

"Sure."

:Minutes Later:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Hahahaha!" snickered Mirasi as she filmed Sakura applying tons and tons of products and make-up on the poor tied-up Touya.

"You'll Pa-" he said but couldn't finish due to Sakura sticking lipstick inside his mouth.

And soo, the day continued with back and forth revenge plans, wins, loses, and of course the occasional filming…

**A/N:** ya like?

**REVIEW THEN!**


	10. Arriving at The Party

**Disclaimer:** NOOOOO!

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry for the wait!

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then?

Ch. 10

"Really? Wow, can't wait then!" Sakura said talking to Tomoyo as they entered the school.

"Yeah, all our friends are invited, even Touya!"

"Great! I'm guessing Mirasi is really happy huh?"

You see, there was going to be a welcome back party for Lei at Tomoyo's house, and everyone was really excited... some more than others.

"HEY! I heard that!" said Mirasi as she came from the opposite direction with Meiling.

"Hahaha, great then, so Mirasi you're bringing the cups, plates, forks, knives, etc. Sakura you're bringing the refreshments, Meiling you're bringing the drinks, along with Syaoran, I'm-"

"HOE!"

"What did I give you too much to bring, because if you're complaining look at Mirasi, she is the one with the most to bring, so hush up!"

"Did you just say Syaoran is coming?"

"Yes…"

:RIIIIIIIING:

"Oh would you look at that, the bell. Gotta run!" yelled Tomoyo as she ran, her long list still in her hands.

And like that, and only a matter of seconds, Sakura was left alone in the middle of the hall, with a rather strange feeling in her chest.

"Why do I care so much if he goes or not? Better for me if he does, so I could go on with my…"

"…infinite, torturous, plan." she finished sarcastically.

:After School:

"Man, I must have taken years off myself, I feel like a different person!" said an oh-so-ever relaxed Sakura as she exited her bathroom and entered her room. She was wrapped in a light pink towel and her hair was in a twirl-like towel do, to hold her wet hair.

"It's 5 o'clock, party starts at 7:30, I've got plenty of time!"

So, Sakura blow-dried her hair straight, put curls on the tips of her hair and did her make-up. She put on cherry-flavored light pink lip-gloss and light green eye shadow, with emerald green eye shadow in the crease of her eye to give an elegant effect. She also wore black eyeliner, outside her top eyelid and inside her lower eyelid, and wore black mascara. Now she walked in her closet to find something to wear.

She chose a low v-neck, light green baby doll tank, with stretch faded jeans, and light green flip-flops with green and white rhinestones. She then walked rapidly to her vanity and put on her white gold locket with the letters SK engraved on it, with her white gold hoops, class ring, green and white gold watch and heart charm bracelet.

She took her faded jean purse to match her pants, and shoved in her cell phone, denim wallet, lip gloss and eyeliner.

"MIRASI! Let's GO!"

"Hey! You're the one taking forever I've been done!" yelled a feminine voice from below.

"Oh. Okay, be there in a sec!" said Sakura as she grabbed her keys before she forgot where they were.

"WOW! You look so green! It really brings out your eyes!"

"Thanks." Sakura said as she walked into the living room.

Mirasi stood up from the couch and showed off her very cute outfit. She had on a dark purple spaghetti strap tank, and over she had a light purple fading to dark purple poncho. She wore faded jeans with purple details on the back pockets, and light purple flip flops. On her face she had neutral colored lip gloss and light purple eye shadow with dark purple in the crease, and black eyeliner, along with dark purple mascara. Around her neck she wore her gold chain and the letter M with little sapphires tracing the M. With that she also wore her gold hoops, white and gold watch, and gold bracelet that held a charm with the number 17 to show her age.

"Really cute! I bet Tomoyo is gonna love it!"

"Yeah, her and her purple obsession!"

"I really like that dark purple hair band, looks very casual and cute."

"Thanks, so where's Touya?"

"I dunno, I'll find out right now…"

"TOOOOOUYAAAAAAA!"

"What's all the yelling for?" asked a tall handsome young man as he came down the stairs.

"Looking good…" said Sakura surprised at her brothers unexpected good taste.

"Thanks." He was wearing black buttoned shirt with the first three buttons open, showing his black undershirt. He had flare-like jeans, and black dress shoes, with of course his silver watch and his silver class ring (A/N: The stone is onyx; he likes black :D).

"Well lets go, don't wanna be late, some people can't contain their excitement." He said seeing Mirasi twisting her hair rapidly.

"Let's go in my car. It would be dumb if we go in separate cars, don't ya think?"

"Yeah. So the black corvette, a.k.a. the bat mobile it is."

"Got that right." Said Touya as he hopped in the car.

:Finally at Tomoyo's house:

:Knock:Knock:

"OMG, come in! He's gonna come any second!"

So everyone hid behind furniture, tress and whatnot and turned off the lights.

:KNOCK:KNOCK:

"I'll open the door…" whispered Tomoyo. She turned on the lights and opened the door a little bit.

"Hey come in!"

So **_they_** did. And once Tomoyo opened the door completely, everyone jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

"Hahaha, thanks guys, really appreciate it." He said looking around the room, obviously trying to spot someone.

"Ahem." Said a female voice as she came in through the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is my older sister, Kameko."

"HI!" waved healthy beautiful young woman. She had jet black hair, and slightly tanned skin, with bright yellow green eyes, she was a tad bit taller than Lei, but they had many things alike, for example, their smile, their skin color, and the black hair, and of course, same outgoing personality.

'_Hmm, symbol for long life…'_ thought a certain young man.

**A/N: **Not really long, but hey, we got someone new, right? Please review, and thanks!


	11. The Argument

**Disclaimer:** Yes I am the owner. (What are my other 2 wishes?)

**A/N:** IM BACK! Sorry if I had you guys waiting!

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then?

Ch. 11

Everyone was at last comfortable and having a good time. The girls were all huddled up gossiping and chit-chatting with their recent friend, Kameko.

"So, how's it feel to have some fam down here?" asked Touya to Lei.

"Feels good, she brought some home with her, and I was honestly getting a bit homesick, so yeah, it's a good change."

"I agree… But what I don't agree in is how this party is so dull right now, it's like the dances we had in junior high, girls on one side, and boys on the other. Any suggestions on what to do?" asked Eriol.

"Well… how about a dance-off? You know, get a dance partner and everyone votes who does the best?" suggested Shishiza.

Stare

"HEY! It's better than Monopoly!" defended the sheepish male.

"Well, he has a point there…" said Syaoran as he stroked his chin. "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but a dance-off sounds pretty good right about now…"

"All in favor for the dance-off say I!"

"I!" they said in unison.

"One last detail you left out though." Said Touya. "What if the girls won't agree?"

"Worth a chance!" said Lei as he walked to the other side of the room.

:On the other side of the room:

"So Kameko, how do you like Japan?"

"Oh it's really nice, but very, very different from Puerto Rico. I-"

"Hey girls, um, I was wondering, since this party is kind of dreary at this point, um.. we had an idea."

"And that is…" Sakura said, motioning her head forward, rushing him to say the rest.

"A Dance-Off."

"DANCE-OFF!" cried Tomoyo in agony. "COOL!" she added, changing her tone rapidly to an excited one.

"Sounds good to me…" said Mirasi.

"Same here." Added Kameko.

"Ahem."

"WHAT!" Sakura said as she met the gazes of anticipating eyes.

"Do you agree or not?"

Sigh

She was defeated. She couldn't let her friends down, for she knew they wouldn't join if she didn't participate.

"Fine. I'll do it, but don't expect much!" Sakura said as she raised an eyebrow along with a finger.

"YES! So it's settled! Let's go to the ballroom in the hall!" said Tomoyo enthusiastically.

So everyone followed Tomoyo as she led the way to the 'Grand Ballroom'.

Once everyone was inside, they all lined up and it was the moment that for some was most expected, and for others most dreaded. (A/N: coughSakuracough)

"TIME TO ASSIGN PARTNERS!" said Tomoyo and Lei.

"Okay this is going to be rather easy…

Meiling-Shishiza

Tomoyo-Eriol

Mirasi-Lei

Kameko-Touya

And…

Sakura-Syaoran."

Sakura stood there silent. Her jade eyes wide, and her skin rather pale. Yup, looks like reality hit her, or well, some Chinese originated "little" wolf.

"I-I-I… WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh come on Sakura stop being such a baby!" teased Meiling.

Glare

"Bu-But. Can't I have a say in this? Who was assigned to give out partners? Aww, come on you guys!" said Sakura, whining like the insult she was told.

"Am I really THAT bad?" questioned Syaoran.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT! Don't tell me you suddenly lost your memory of what you and your stupid little friends have made me go through for every dreaded day for the past year of high school!" Sakura said as anger spread through her body.

"Sakura how could you be so sure it was me doing the damage? Think back and try to spot me in that crowd. Was I there? Was I laughing as the same old trick was being pulled on you? WAS I LAUGHING!"

Sakura grew silent. She didn't remember seeing Syaoran's face in that shallow crowd. Was he there? Or was her memory failing on her?... This she did not know, but whatever it was, she didn't care. Syaoran had hurt her. He never spoke to her, and he was now. Something had changed, and that was enough.

"Well…?" asked Syaoran.

"Well what? You know… just forget it. This isn't worth my time."

"Oh yeah? Having fun with your friends isn't worth your time? Throwing off a welcome back party for Lei isn't worth your time? Or is Solitude the only 'person' worth any of your time?"

"Don't you go saying what you don't know! You don't know me, obviously, because you never spoke to me for 4 damned years! What the hell changed? Why do you want to talk to me all of a sudden? Huh? Huh?"

"Because you always had-"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"Because…"

"Keep your sorry excuse to yourself bec-"

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" yelled Tomoyo standing in the middle of Sakura and Syaoran.

"I'm not the one who didn't want to cooperate…"

"OF COURSE YOU DIDN'T! YOU… YOU… INTERESTED LITTLE BASTAR-"

Syaoran held his hand up which caused Sakura to stop speaking. Syaoran's eyes grew cold and hard. He turned around and walked slowly towards the door.

"What's wrong man? You okay?" asked Shishiza.

"Yeah. I'm Fine. Just need some air, don't wait for me. I'm sure my 'partner' won't mind."

And with that, he exited out of the room.

All was quiet and Sakura suddenly felt a feeling of guilt wash over her. She shrugged it off and left the room.

'_God. LEAVE ME ALONE!' _she yelled to herself, for her conscious was bothering her.

She walked down the hall, and into the kitchen. There, she grabbed a Styrofoam cup and filled it with water. The cold liquid ran slowly down her parched throat.

"Much better."

Still… she felt bad for yelling at Syaoran… well sort of. Half of her thought he deserved it, and the other half thought she went too far. But why did Syaoran leave the room?

She tip-toed a bit and sat on the counter.

Tick Toc Tick Toc went the clock as she sat there, not knowing what to do.

Suddenly the front door closed shut and Sakura's vision rose. It was Syaoran. What should she do?

He looked at her and sighed. He walked over and grabbed a cup of water and filled it to the top and drank it. All awhile Sakura's eyes trailed his every move. What was he doing?

He stood there next to her for a while, his back leaning against the countertop. The quiet was eating Sakura up and so was her conscience. So what the hell, she left her pride aside and spoke up.

"Look Syaoran I'm sorry for yelling at you back there. But you really pissed me off…" she said, her voice trailing off, as she pondered what exactly Syaoran did to trigger her off like that.

"It's okay, I guess. You have the reason for being resentful. I never really talked to you, I guess our social differences stopped me from _speaking _to you, but I definitely acknowledged your presence." He said, looking intently at Sakura's mesmerizing eyes.

She blinked in confusion. What did he mean with that?

She looked at the kitchen tile, making out the intricate pattern.

Suddenly she felt something warm under her chin. She looked up to meet up face to face with amber eyes. She realized it was Syaoran's face that by the way was _very_ close to hers. She didn't know exactly why, but she closed her eyes slowly… it was the only thing that felt right at the moment.

In a matter of seconds she was enthralled with the tenderness of Syaoran's lips and therefore she kissed him back with just as much passion as he did.

Then… it was over.

She opened her eyes slowly and felt the heat creep up on her cheeks. After a couple of seconds she realized what she just did, and what just happened. She looked frantically from Syaoran to door, Syaoran to the door, and then again… you guessed it, Syaoran to the door.

"I-I-I- gott-t-ta to… GO!" she said as she hopped off the counter and ran past Syaoran and out of the large mansion. She became conscious then that: One, she had come in Touya's car. Two, she didn't have the keys, and Three, even if she did, she couldn't leave her friends without a ride. So she did what any other sane person did. She ran. Ran as fast as she could towards her home, her room, and her sanctuary. She needed to do much thinking and Tomoyo's house, or the block's sidewalk wasn't going to be the rightful place to do it.

After a couple of minutes she grew tired, so she walked. Her eyes were getting used to seeing the frail lights of light posts after light posts. It was getting chilly outside so she covered her bare arms with her not so warm hands.

God, she now hoped she wouldn't have ran out of Tomoyo's house like a 7 year old on the first day of school. She sighed and then noticed that near her was a bench, so she decided to sit down and take a break.

:Back in Tomoyo's House:

"DAMN!" said Syaoran aloud. "I went too fast… I should have just left it off where I accepted her apology. CRAP!"

He took a glimpse at the watch and grabbed his coat and keys. He ran out through the door and walked to his car. Then, started the ignition of his car and drove out of the driveway.

"I hope she's okay… I doubt she could've reached home. It's a rather long distance…" he said out loud.

:Destination-N/A:

Tears fell down Sakura's cheeks. She brought her fingers up to her lips, and she gently stroked them, remembering the warmth she felt against Syaoran's lips. She shook the thought away. She had more important things to deal with. Because soon, it was going to rain. Where was she going to go?

And like if it was called upon, seemingly lights, or rather lighting flickered in the sky and at first small drops fell from the sky above, but soon the amount, speed, and quantity increased, and Sakura was now soaked. Her tears were no longer visible, for the rain had hidden their appearance.

"AAHH!" she cried out in frustration. Why? That question lingered in her head.


	12. Adding to the Embarrassment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching, and Kameko Ring.

**Author's Note: **Hello againThis is my second fic, so I'm open to any ideas you all might have. Oh yeah btw, Sakura's baby doll top was a halter kind, Did I mention that?

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then?

Ch. 12

The minutes passed by slowly, making it seem like forever. Sakura had given up already and decided to at least enjoy the rain. She stood up and spread her arms out and spun around, her hair flying everywhere. She tried hard not to worry but, she couldn't help but feel troubled and stupid. For one, she ran out of there like if the place were on fire, I mean come on, Syaoran was a jerk… err… well whatever you want to call him, but she only pleased him with running out of there. But now that the thought came to her… why _did_ she run out? She reflected back and remembered now every second that happened. Sure, Syaoran really didn't know her, but yet she didn't know him, but she felt like she fit into his world just fine, even if they had "social differences". Secondly, she also felt stupid for thinking she could run back home, especially out on a chilly night, with a freaking halter top for goodness sakes. And well also for the little dance move she had just pulled off.

And then suddenly she saw a light, a bright white light as the sound of wet, rubber tires slid on the asphalt of the street. She shielded her eyes, because they were still not used to the brightness, but soon her eyes came into focus. She made out a silhouette of a tall figure, and as it came closer she realized it was Syaoran. He stood in front of her, his face dripping wet, along with his clothes, and his wet bangs colliding with his eyelashes. It was silent for a while, as they both took in this moment while they were caught in the rain. Then Syaoran just smiled and said, "Sorry. And I mean it, for everything. I know this is sudden. But I promise you I can make it up to you. Give me a chance. Just as friends, nothing more. Would that really hurt?"

Sakura was shocked. He actually wanted to be friends with her? Why was that? She wasn't really sure, so she decided she would ponder over this. So, He wasn't going to be benefited in any way with friendship, so she guessed he meant it honestly. She couldn't quite feel the same assurance that Syaoran was a lame bully, but hey, if he was up to it, then she guessed she was too.

"Okay. But could you do me 2 favors?"

"Sure."

"Okay, one, could you forget what happened in the kitchen?"

"Forget what?" he asked and gave her a small smile.

That was a relief.

"And two, could you get me back to Tomoyo's house, I feel so dumb for have leaving in the first place."

"Sure, let's get you dry."

Thus, they got into his car, and Syaoran gave her his coat and rested it over her shoulders. She smiled. It felt good.

Syaoran couldn't help but stare at Sakura, as she densely looked out the window. He was surprised that he wasn't pulling a move on her, which usually, under the temptation, he would. Sakura was soaking wet, which meant that her clothes… well, you know… were wet, and stuck on her voluptuous… um stuck on her body. And well we all know what happens when: water plus halter top minus bra equals a very "nice-looking" situation. And well enough about that… her face looked therefore heavenly as her small, bottom lip quivered ever-so innocently due to the coldness her body held. Her hair was messy, but a good and wild messy as wet dread-lock resembling strands of hair fell out of place. She turned to him and he quickly turned away realizing he had not yet started the car.

"Umm… sorry, I was… err… looking at your… I** MEAN**… _remembering_ how to get back to Tomoyo's house…" he said as he struggled to find the right words, and at the same time hide his massive blush.

"Ummm. Okay no problem." She said and once again turned to look out the window.

'_Phew! Close one Syao…_"

Sturned to Syaoran and looked at how adorable he looked, focused on trying to find the right house.

"What?" he asked her.

"Huh? Oh! Umm, nothing…" she said after noticing how she was _OBVIOUSLY_ seen staring at Syaoran.

Finally, they were there. It wasn't all that late so there was still a good enough time to spend with their friends. They rang the doorbell and Eriol opened the door,

"WHOA! What happened between you too?" he asked.

That was then that Sakura realized that her hair was messy, the knot that held both straps was now undone, and they were _both _dripping wet.

"Umm… we got caught in the rain." Said Syaoran.

Sakura looked inside and noticed everyone was sitting in a circle playing Monopoly, she noticed Tomoyo's gaze and saw that she winked at Sakura and gave her a thumbs up.

'_OH NO! Oh god how am I going to get out of this one?'_

"Um, why won't you guys go dry up, Sakura you could borrow some of my clothes-" Tomoyo said, kind of cut off there.

Already Sakura was heading up the stairs, she poor thing must have been cold.

"Err… and Syaoran I have some men clothes I've designed in my room, Sakura knows where it is at."

:Tomoyo's Room:

Sakura closed the door behind her and looked for some sweat pants and a cotton T-shirt. Once she found them she spread them on the bed, and began undressing. She was pulling the top off her head when she heard a _'click'._

She took the top completely off and saw Syaoran was at the entrance, wide-eyed.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

"AAAAAHHH!" she yelled out and covered her bare chest with the wet top.

"OUT! OUT YOU GO!" she said and pushed him out of the room. Once he was out she closed the door behind her and locked it.

'_OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? AS IF THE KITCHEN INCIDENT WASN'T ENOUGH! OH MAAANNN!' _she thought in agony.

:Outside Tomoyo's Door:

"HOLY --BEEEEEEEEPPPP— "

:Back in Tomoyo's Room:

Sakura finally got out of her state of shock and was finally dressed. She was sitting Indian-style on Tomoyo's bed and was too afraid to leave the room.

"What the hell am I going to do? That was so embarrassing!" Sakura said as she bit her bottom lip. Hard.

"Knock Knock"

"Wonder who it is…"

Sakura opened the door mid-way and peeked outside. It was Tomoyo.

"I told you they were in my room! Sakura show him where the men's clothes are at. Please and thank you!"

That's when she saw Syaoran was behind the not-so present Tomoyo. She saw him entering the room, once again, and her face was flushed with a crimson shade.

He stood at the doorway and stared down at the floor. Still wet like a dog.

"Umm, hold on." She said and closed the door in his face.

She walked back towards the closet and looked in the plastic drawers where Tomoyo kept scraps of cloth, needles, empty video tapes, thread, and clothes she was working on, al awhile her cold and white hands shook for an unknown reason.

She found some loose dark blue jeans and a brown T-shirt with an abstract drawing on it along with some pretty decent looking men's tennis shoes.

She grabbed the clothes in her hand and walked towards the door. She opened it, and sure enough Syaoran was still there, waiting.

"Umm, I hope they fit. What size of shoes do you wear?" she asked avoiding his gaze.

"11."

"Um, okay, good. These are 10 and a half maybe they are a little bigger. I'll leave you the room." She mumbled and with that she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

After a couple of minutes Syaoran finally came out in his nice little outfit and dirty white shoes.

"Shoes fit?"

"Shoes fit."

"Okay, good."

And again there was an awkward silence. She really wished the subject wouldn't come up. What subject you may ask? Well when she showed off her breasts to the guy she hates. Not a big deal. ……………Right? She wished. Seems like today was a first day for everything. First kiss and first flashing incident. Was it Friday the 13th and she didn't know?

"Look Sakura. I'm-"

"Just forget it. It isn't anything new to you."

Ouch. That hurt.

"Well I hate to break it to ya. But I can't forget that. Even if I could, I'll force myself not to." He said and gave her a smug smile.

"OH SHUT UP!" she said and punched his arm playfully.

I guess she thought Syaoran was playing. Little did she know he wasn't. AT ALL.

"Aw come on… Give me some sugar." He said as he pulled Sakura in his grasp and pushed her against the wall.

"Syaoran stop it! That tickles!" she said as he began tickling her belly and she fell on the floor crying of laughter.

"Okay I'll be nice and stop." He said as he got off her and sat on the floor, against the wall. She did too.

"Are you ticklish?" she asked him.

"Not hardly."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-oh."

:Downstairs:

":Yawn: I'm so tired!" said Touya as he got up and stretched. "Tomorrow I have to work, so I think I should be heading home."

"Yeah, I'll go get Sakura." Said Mirasi.

So, up the stairs she went and into the hall she walked and once she found the couple, she turned to a state of shock. (A/N: I know you gonna let me be! Haha, J/K! IT RYHMES Y'ALL!)

She saw Sakura smiling, fiddling with her humid hair, listening intently at some joke Syaoran was saying. For once, Sakura looked truly happy. Mirasi couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was time for the plan. Not just any old plan. But a new one, and this, Sakura should not come to know of. _'I know he's probably a cool guy at heart and all, but it's just not right you know, for him to just like you for your looks…'_ She thought back to when she said this the other night. He is a great guy, and this was just the opportunity for him to get to know her.

:Cough:

And that is when Mirasi's presence was brought to their attention.

"All dried up?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go. Your brother is tired, and it's kinda late. Bye Syaoran." She said and they both waved goodbye, leaving Syaoran alone in the hallway.

He stood there and thought over the events of the day…

'_She's been more 'friendly' with me and she doesn't show so much hate. Plus today I got bonuses for all my hard work. Her taste was so sweet and innocent. Her creamy skin felt so warm and delicate- Wait, what am I thinking? Well thing I know for **sure** is that she's gorgeous, to the naked eye as well as her, naked. She seems really sweet too. But back to gorgeous.'_ He said, remembering that blessed moment when he walked into that room where he saw the most beautiful sight ever, for a second he could almost swear he saw Sakura smile as she stood there, topless. But hey, maybe his imagination was just getting a bit caught up…

"I think she will be mines. But as I've come to discover, she makes me feel different. She doesn't just seem like a Barbie™ I could do what I please with. She makes me feel… insecure, and nervous. Maybe after a while I will be hers too. ……… NAH! Same old, Same old!"

**A/N _IMPORTANT! READ!_**: Okay! So Syaoran isn't sure this is just a game, or is it something else? Hint: Rhymes with Dove. Also, we discover he is a partial pervert. SHAME ON YOU SYAORAN! Well, next chapter will be 2 weeks later, so that mean… :Drumroll: Sakura starts working at the office. So let me give you the lo-down of what happens from here to there. Lei and Mirasi start going out, Eriol and Tomoyo do too. Meiling and Shishiza are playful friends, if you consider making out something that friends do. Kameko and Touya become good friends, and are in the process of becoming something more. Lei and Mirasi are going out as well, but they are both going to play and important part, along with everyone else, in Sakura and Syaoran's friendship. Sakura and Syaoran begin working, and have become good friends. Syaoran is till focused on getting Sakura to like him, and Sakura is making him unsure of his true feelings. What will happen in those offices huh? Hahaha, well stay tuned for the next chappie. **Thank you all my reviewers!**


	13. Hello There

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching, and Kameko Ring.

**Author's Note: Sorry For the Wait!**

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then?

Ch. 13

Sakura sat up on her bed stiffly, for 2 mere minutes ago she had pressed the 'OFF' button on her loud and stubborn alarm clock. She spent most of the previous night wide-awake, due to the anxiety her body held. Because… today was her first day at her new job.

It was now 5:05 and Sakura got up from her bed and dragged her fuzzy slipper-covered feet to her bathroom. Into the shower she went, and was soon fully awake from the hot gushing water, and the eccentric tropical scent of her body wash.

At this point Sakura had pinned up her hair to a semi-tight, neat bun, with loose strands of hair to frame her face. She applied a neutral lip, and wore brown eyeliner and mascara. She securely wrapped her towel around her chest and made her way over to her closet. There, she took out a beige power suit which consisted of a structured jacket and a knee-length skirt. Underneath she wore a brown elbow-length cotton top. Once she was fully dressed, she put on nude-colored panty hose and a pair of leather, brown, pointed pumps. She grabbed her large shoulder bag and was off for breakfast.

After a tower of pancakes, heap of scrambled eggs, sausage, and a jug of orange juice, Sakura was now ready to head for the company. She was told a couple of days before that she would be working in the most important part of the company, which was anything that dealt with expenses, filing, bills, or any important sheet of paper that held the company together.

She drove into the dim, underground, and roofed parking lot, and drove all the way to the 5th floor, and there she found her name stenciled on the bright yellow stone that stopped her from crashing into the expensive black Ferrari in front of her. Yeah. Thank god for that…

She figured that each parking floor held the parking spaces of all the workers in the building's floor, now that she remembered she would be working on the 5th floor.

She now made her way over to the stairs, and climbed up three flights of them, and then soon decided to just take the elevator. (A/N: Chapter 8) She waited patiently, biting on her lips so hard that she felt a droplet of blood seep into her taste buds. Soon enough the door finally opened, revealing the familiar grey-toned carpet, and busy workers walking to and fro. She clutched on her bag strap, and with her other hand removed the cloth-like key holder that had Li-Corp. engraved evenly, off her neck. She inserted the key and opened the door to be greeted by the faint smell of the Febreeze sprayed onto her furniture from the night before, thanks to the maids.

She set her bad down on the couch, and noticed there were a couple of new things. For one, there was now another door, which she did not know where it led to yet, and some new gadgets that she ALSO did not know their purpose. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard a loud buzz, _"SAKURA! Like the new stuff, this is an intercom, just press the large silver button, to communicate with me, and… the other little buttons, you don't have to worry about, those are just for static, volume, etc."_

Sakura reluctantly pressed her slender finger on the silver button, and bent down close to the drilled-down-into-desk black intercom.

"Who's this?" she asked in doubt.

"_It's Syaoran silly! And if you were wondering, the new door just got finished yesterday, and it leads to my office, so anything you need, or anything I need, we can either communicate by here or-"_

"Here." He said, opening the door, revealing him, sitting at his desk facing Sakura's desk. He put on a large grin and got up, walking into Sakura's office.

"Long time no… talk." She said, soon realizing how dumb that sounded. She let out a nervous chuckle that soon died out.

"Um, well first job of the day, I need you to look up these files in your computer, and it will tell you what room they are located in, and after that, I need you to make a copy of each, and then turn them into me, in this folder." He said handing her a clipboard and a sleek black folder.

"Okay will do. By the way, would you like some coffee? Seems the traditional thing a secretary would do, you know?"

"I'd like that." He says and gave her a warm smile.

"Well I have my share of things to do." He said shoving his hands into his dress pant's pocket, walking rhythmically to his office, and closing the door behind him.

"Okay…" she muttered to herself and sat down at her desk. She searched for the small silver key in her key ring, and once found, opened the drawer containing her laptop. Just like Syao- uhh, her boss had said, she searched for the specific files, and did just like he had said so.

After asking a couple of people for help, as to where the rooms were located at, she finally headed off to copying room. There was another story…

A Tall.

American man.

With long blonde hair in a ponytail.

With dark blue eyes.

He was gorgeous.

He turned around, noticing the presence of a now blushing Sakura.

"Uh, hello. What's your name?"

"Umm… Wait…" she said and mentally slapped her self.

"Oh yeah Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto" She said yet again giving a nervous chuckle, seeing how that topped her previous comment.

"Mine's is Zack. Zack Nilsson."

"Pleased to meet you Zack." And with that he left.

"Now down to business…" she said.

**A/N:** Okay this was a pointless chapter, but it's just to let you know there is someone ELSE… You know what they say; you never know what you have till you lose it! Let's just hope they find it fast…


	14. Torn

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Lei Ring, Mirasi Arinat, and Shishiza Ching, and Kameko Ring.

**Author's Note: Oh my GOSH!!!!! I've reread my past chappies and boy do they suck! It's been awhile since I've updated (to say the least) so I think my vocab has had some much-needed spring cleaning and some snap to it, so hopefully this stuff will be much better written, realistic, and descriptive. :) Enjoy!**

**Summary:** Sakura is a very unpopular geek at school who is bothered by Syaoran and friends. With help from a friend, Sakura decides it's time to turn the tables. What will happen then?

Ch.14

Tick Tick Tick...

"What an arduos and not to mention looooong day..." said a flustered young woman with a creeping migraine around the corner. She looked at her watch and saw the time. _'20 minutes left...' _

She was currently sitting on the couch, arms on the headrest, facing the view of the window with her butt stuck up in the air, knees on cushion. She turned around and faced the proper way and stretched her freed toes, that finally had 5 minutes away from the grasp of her patent peep-toes. Suddenly she heard her ringtone playing and glanced up at her desk where her phone was moving as it had a mind of its own, due to its vibration.

"Finally a call, that has nothing to do with- hopefully, anything work-related." said the statured auburn haired maiden with tosseled messy hair. She walked to her desk, her panty hose making a faint noise against the carpet. She looked at her screen and saw an unknown number. "How totally awesome.." she said in a monotonous tone. She stood there with her hand in her hair, and her hand on her hips, staring into space for a few seconds. She was very bored and decided to ask her 'boss' a question that was eating at her.

knock knockknockknock knock knockknock

"Come in."

"Hey." said Sakura in all her suprisingly attractive and lazy glory. She was still barefoot, with her skirt a few inches higher than eariler that morning, her collard shirt unbuttoned revealing a bit much to an unaware Sakura, untamed locks and all.

Syaoran glanced up from his paperwork-cluttered desk, looked down, and snapped his head back up, failing to resist from taking a second look. He gulped and blinked a few times, trying to take Sakura seriously. But that was very, very hard because he just happened to have his incrediblely hot secretary in his office- alone.

"I know this question seems to be pretty off the wall here, but I met this guy the other day, in the copy room, and I'm kinda curious about him, I was hoping you knew a little info on the guy..." she said with a couple of bats from her eyelashes. She felt kind of guilty asking him this but they had reached to the conclusion that were just good friends, and that's what friends do right? Confide in eachother?

Syaoran felt like he had just ran over a fuzzy, UGLY creauture on his testosterone drive, and he was about do find out who the dead rodent was.

"How does he look?" he asked between his teeth.

"Oh well, he has long golden hair, mysterious and not to mention enchanting blue eyes and a _great_ like million dollar smile, like I swear he could cash it in and become rich and like totally donate to the poor and eco-friendly clubs and-"

"Okay, I get it!" he said, a bit suprised at his own tone.

Sakura snapped out of 'starry-eyed mode' and gave him a weird look and continued to speak, this time without drabbling.

"Well he's tall, in his 20's, seemed American or maybe European..." she said biting the edge of her lip, trying to recall any useful information, even though it wasn't brought to her attention at the moment, but her boss already knew of whom she was referring to, and was just trying to enjoy her talking, instead of him having to be talking to _her_ about Mr. Roadkill.

He rolled his eyes and began to speak. "That's Zack Nilsson."

"Oh I knew that, did I forget to mention that too?" she said bending forward and resting her elbows on his desk, now seated comfortably. He mustered up all his willpower to tear his sight away from her chest.

"Um yeah I think so." he replied, loosening his tie some and regaining his composure.

"Actually he's been working with us for two years or so, helping with our international affairs, like translating and traveling for meetings and bringing back reports and things like that. He comes once a year though, maybe next time you'll catch him." he said slightly satisfied at the latter. Aa awakward silence and a "certain kind of tension" oozed in the room, at least for a certain chesnut-haired fellow.

"Well would ya look at the time? Seems like it that time to punch out don't you think?" he said grabbing his blazer and suitcase swiftly.

She stood up and walked out his office, slightly let down and strode wandered into hers, and she as well grabbed her things. She slipped on her torturous heels and fought back a wince. Syaoran had already headed out so she sat on her couch once again to regain some strength to later make it to the parking lot. After a minute or two she got up and opened the door only to face a deer-in-headlights Syaoran with his hand and key in mid-air.

"You're still here?" he said in a deep curious tone.

"Yeah, you forget something?"

He smiled inwardly and decided to keep his smart-alec comment to himself, and instead told her the real reason for his return.

"I forgot my cellphone." he said

She turned to her left to face his office, and at that precise moment Syaoran seemed to have tripped over his forgotten suitcase. He stumbled over Sakura when she faced back to Syaoran, mouth open in mid-sentence.

She suddenly felt something extremely soft, like silk, something very familiar. And this time it was a bit more wet and deep. She could also feel Syaoran's hands loosen the grip on her shoulder's, the only thing that kept him from falling on the floor. He regained his composure and looked upto Sakura her eyes still closed. She licked her lips and began to say something but stopped. She opened her eyes, avoiding his. She blinked a couple of times and stood there.

"I gotta get going." was all she could say in a solemn quiet voice. And as she left, he stood there quietly in the usually busy floor. He could hear the click-clacking of her heels becoming more and more distant, something he had a feeling they were going to be, due to his stupid cursed whim. He heard the elevator come to the floor and looked out onto the hallway only to see the doors close before he could steal a last glimpse. It seemed to him that the phrase 'crash and burn' gained a whole new perspective to him, as he felt the possibility of winning Sakura over slipping slowly through his fingers.

"Not if I could help it." he stated aloud as he felt his inner immature imbecil coming out, stunning himself. And at that very moment he realized that there _actually_ resided in him something more than that. Something that wasn't totally and completely awful. Something unknown to him. Something that we call feelings... But are these feelings intense enough to overwrite his loser antics just yet? Perhaps not yet, but in the near future. Nearer than he ever thought...

He walked to his desk and grabbed his cellphone. He stared at his screen and sulked. It was then that he understood that he was torn as to whether he wanted Sakura to satisfy his need for the unattainable... or whether he longed to have her with him and keep her there, to never miss another day without looking into her eyes and feeding off her... what was that word... love?...that perhaps was making him a better person?

Distraught and confused with himself he sat in his chair and layed his head on his desk and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'm so sorry for like the year and some delay. Thanks to you guys' reviews I found my muse again. THANKS A TON!

(NOTE: MS Word isn't working for me right now, I had to use wordpad, so sorry for any mistakes that I didn't see during revision!)


End file.
